The Goddess Returns
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Part two of the Rising Heroes Trilogy. Amaterasu is revived to save the world again. Waka, Susano, and Tsukiyomi want to help her remember everything...even Waka. Can our boys help the goddess get her memories or will it all be lost in time?
1. Tsukiyomi Released,Orochi's Return

**Bonjour, my friends! Okay, this is my newest story. Oh and it's a sequel to another story. So if you're just reading my story and your all like "What the heck!" you probably wanna read The Legend of Shiranui first, or if you already have, then you may read this. Jouir! **

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (wanted)  
>We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it (lost it)<br>And all the memories so close to me just fade away…  
>All this time you were pretending…So much for my happy endin '<em>

-My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne 

**Tsukiyomi's POV **

It's been a long time, hasn't it? Hundred years have passed since Orochi was killed. It was a great victory, but also a great loss. My sister, Okami Amaterasu, died shortly after the battle. She had taken many critical hits. I remember seeing her in the crater, all beat up and bloody. I thought she was pushing her limits, that if she tried anymore, it would kill her. But, she used what little strength she had to call forth the moon, which I used its light to turn Nagi's sword into a powerful deity-like one.

Together, Nagi and I cut off Orochi's heads and the fight was won. However, Orochi wasn't done with us just yet, he bundled up the last of his aura, transformed it into a rock, and hurled it at Nagi. Amaterasu saved him, but that blow drained her more ways than one. Once we returned to Kamiki, she was nearly lifeless. Knowing she would die, the villagers started to prepare a funeral. Susano, Waka, and I said our goodbyes and did what she asked. I now realize she didn't want to hear a lullaby or lines from a story, no she wanted to hear our voices and her love's beautiful music before passing on to the next life.

Now, because I transported myself into Nagi's blade, it has been dubbed Tsukiyomi and it is my job to keep Orochi sealed inside along with me. He does not fight me nor can he. He is fast asleep, his snoring quite loud. I don't bother to wake him, he won't wake up anyway. I pass the time thinking and daydreaming. When you're a sword, there isn't much you can do. Sometimes I think this isolation might cause me to lose my sanity. Luckily for me, my calm and collected nature keeps me sane. My resting place is beneath the bell, the same one Orochi had on his back.

I don't have any visitors. Well, that's not true, in the means of it. Waka, a man from the Moon Tribe and one of my closest friends, comes to visit me every day since he is in charge of guard the cave. My brother, Susano, comes to visit me too. It's nice to be able to talk to someone, especially when it's your friends. When we talk, there isn't much to say. Susano sometimes says he resolved fights between humans and Waka will say that a Tao Trooper will come in every so often just to talk. Yeah, I've heard about that one guy. Susano tells me his name is Abe.

He says that Abe's pretty pathetic and nervous all the time, especially around Waka. That makes wonder how he ever got on the team to begin with. But, Susano tells me that Abe is very fascinated by Waka and wants to be his apprentice. Like that'll ever happen! Abe should forget it and do his job. Now, back to my sister. She was a wonderful person. If someone was down, she'd cheer them right up. She always had that ability. Did I mention all three us were born on the Moon alongside the Moon Tribe?

The race we belonged to was called The Tsuki Wolves. We thought we were like them, but Daichi, our leader told us we didn't belong and he sent us the Celestial Plain. That's where we learned everything about who we truly are. We met our father for the first time. He explained everything and gave us our human forms. It took awhile to get use to everything, but we made t work. Then, Waka came to the Plain and we welcomed him. I can even say that he and Amaterasu fell in love, which I find adorable. Too bad destruction and death separated us for awhile, but we all came back together. The only one who didn't come back was Kaguya. Truth be told, I am in love with Kaguya and I hope and pray every day that she is alive and well.

That only makes me think of Waka. Every day, he stands there in front of the cave, all sad and depressed. He did and, still does, love Amaterasu. He misses her very much. I can hear him sigh from where I am. It must hurt him to know she isn't with us anymore. I sigh, she will probably never come back to us. Hold on. My senses have picked up something. I have a special gift that allows me to sense when something bad will happen. Something will happen today, and I cannot stop it.

**Waka's POV **

I stand guard outside the Moon Cave where Tsukiyomi has imprisoned the dreaded Orochi. The sword is an actual living thing. One of my friends, Tsukiyomi himself, has sealed his spirit within the blade. However, he cannot come out, not unless the sword is removed. Sometimes I hear him wish that he could be free from his isolation. But, he knows that cannot happen. It makes my heart ache. However, that is not the only thing that causes it pain. I miss Amaterasu. I miss her hugs, her warmth, her smile, Kami, I miss her so much.

The only things I have left of her are my hat, my pink over kimono, and her brothers. Personally, feel very close to them. Susano is great company when he comes every now and then. It saddens me when he has to leave. The strange part is, I do not know where he goes. Does he hang around Kamiki? Does he go back to the city? Or does he just roam around? Like my people, he is very mysterious. Tsukiyomi is excellent company too. Every day I go into the cave and we talk.

He sometimes has a joke to tell or a question to ask. When we talk, I feel closer to Amaterasu. I feel my connection with her through Tsukiyomi. The wolf god says life is boring when you're trapped in a sword. But I tell him that this was his own doing. No one forced him to make this decision, he did this himself. When I ask him what Orochi's spirit does, he says Orochi just sleeps and that his snoring is annoying. I laugh and ask him if it's better listening to him snore than fighting him. He says yes and then says goodbye, as for he must rest to keep Orochi in deep slumber.

And I return to the cave entrance and watch the sky. Today will be like all the others: Quiet and boring.

**Normal POV **

Susano walked down the slope to the Moon Cave. He had just returned from the city with a message from Queen Himiko. She wanted him and Waka back at the city to dissolve a riot. Apparently, things got out of control and the guards couldn't handle it. The Tao Troopers would take control once Waka and Susano returned.

The black wolf strode through the shrine gate, giving the priest Mika a kind hello. In a flash of bright light, the area changed. The sky was a dark teal with very few clouds. The water was dark blue, so dark it looked black. A thin strip of land went out forward towards a medium-sized cave. Near the cave entrance was a hut, that's where Waka stayed. A few trees dotted the entrance.

As far as Susano knew, it was a home for his friend and his brother. He dashed towards the cave, sparks of lightning trailing behind him. (A/N: Okay, Ammy had flowers behind her, so I think Susano should have electric sparks) He didn't grow tired, since he was a god and gods had a lot of energy. When the cave entrance was clear enough, he saw Waka standing on a boulder, toying with his flute. "Hey Waka!" he shouted. The prophet looked up and stared at the black wolf. "Oui?" he asked, his French accent quite clear. Susano made eye contact. "There's a riot in the city. The guards can't handle it. Queen Himiko wants the Tao Troopers to deal with the problem, but they won't move until we return" he stated.

Waka got up and dusted off his kimono. "I see…Tsukiyomi! I shall be in the city for awhile. Can you handle things here?" he asked into the cave, knowing the transformed god could hear him. "Hai, I'll be okay! You do what you gotta do! See ya!" he god called back. Waka turned towards the black wolf and nodded. The two left the cave. All was quiet. Inside the sword, Tsukiyomi sighed and slumped down. "I hate it in here. I can't do anything expect watch Orochi sleep and daydream. It stinks not being able to be out there with them" he said to himself sadly.

Then, a small noise reached his ears. He stood up within the blade. "Hello? Is someone there? Waka? Susano? Is that you?" he asked, shouting slightly. No response. Tsukiyomi tilted his head, but listened carefully. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to a spot by the door. "Hello? Anybody over there? What business do you have at the Moon Cave?" he asked, getting angry. Still no response. Then, he heard mumbles.

"The Tao Master and his mutt have left. Now's my chance! My chance to prove that everything I have heard about that story and the warrior with his fleabag is a lie!" the voice said. Judging by its deepness, Tsukiyomi could tell it was a man's voice. A dark figure was walking up the steps to where Tsukiyomi and the blade rested. Once the figure was in front of him, Tsukiyomi spoke. "Um…who are you? Why have you come to the cave?" he asked. The figure looked surprised, but shook it off and spoke back.

"Are you Tsukiyomi? Are you the sword the great Nagi used to kill Orochi? No, you couldn't be. You're just a legend. Nothing but a fairytale" the figure stated. Before the god could respond, the figure grabbed the hilt of the sword and began to pull at it. Tsukiyomi was horrified. "What are you doing!" he asked, shouting. The figure did not speak, but pulled harder. Finally, much to Tsukiyomi's dismay, the sword was pulled free. Tsukiyomi felt his spirit being pulled from the blade. He tumbled from the sword and nearly fell on the floor. He stood up weakly and gazed around.

"I'm free? I'm free! Yes! YES! Wait! If I'm free then that means…!" he said, his eyes widening as he slowly turned around. Eight pairs of bloodlust eyes glowed in the dark. The figure grew terrified and dropped the sword. "NOOO!" Tsukiyomi shouted. The sword hit the ground and shattered, releasing Orochi's spirit upon contact with the hard stone floor. The figure rushed from the resting place, trying to get away. But, he tripped and fell. Tsukiyomi scurried behind one of the doors, watching with fear.

Eight long, black heads came forth, one head resting before the man. "O he who seeks power, he who has broken my bonds. Speak the words 'I wish darkness unto the world'. Utter that prayer unto to me and release my power" the beast demanded, its voice deadly and dark. The figure said nothing and turned to run. Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. "Orochi…" he breathed. The snake roared in frustration and sent forth black magic.

Tsukiyomi hurried after the figure, determined to hunt him down and kill him. The two made it passed the exit and went through the shrine entrance. When the light faded, the figure was gone. Tsukiyomi stopped to catch his breath. _'Where'd that baka go?' _he thought. It didn't matter, because the darkness was closing in on him. Tsukiyomi dashed up the slope and went over to the waterway that led to the forest. He had to find Waka and Susano. History was repeating itself.


	2. The Gang Reunites

**Okay, time for chapter two! I love to write! Enough of my chit chat, let's get started! **

_A sound soul…  
>Dwells within a sound mind,<br>And a sound body…_

-Maka, Soul Eater Opening 

-poem by yours truly.

"Go on, nothing to see here" Waka said, dismissing the bystanders. The riot was huge and almost uncontrollable. Many residents from villagers in the country were protesting about having to move their villages constantly. It was suppose to be just a protest, but when guards got involved, it broke out into a riot. Things were broken and people got hurt, but it dissolved after the Troopers moved in.

"Good work, all of you. Now, excuse-moi, we must return to the Moon Cave" Waka stated, speaking with the Tao Troopers. Susano nodded, his book in his mouth. Kamo nodded. "Sir, we shall guard this place until you return, sir!" he said, acting quite professional. Waka gave one final nod and marched off. Before following the prophet, Susano spoke to Kamo. "Teach Abe some things about being brave and confident, will you? I know he's only eighteen, but he needs to act more mature" he said clearly.

Kamo nodded. "I shall do just that, Susano-sensei!" he said back. Susano nodded in approval and followed Waka. The two left the city, barely speaking to one another. They were almost to the road to Taka Pass when Tsukiyomi came dashing up. The two stood shocked. "Tsukiyomi? You are free! But…how?" Waka asked. Tsukiyomi was panting heavily. He looked up, his tongue lolling out. "You…you guys…sword…pulled…Orochi..free…trouble…coming…Ugh!" he fell to the ground. Waka and Susano stood with horror and fear on their faces.

Orochi, the serpent who had terrorized Nippon and killed Amaterasu…was free? Waka looked down at the ground and gritted his teeth slightly. "That serpent…how? How can he be free?" he asked, trembling just a little. Susano helped his brother up and supported him with his shoulder. Tsukiyomi leaned on his brother. "A man came to the cave. He asked me if I was the legendary sword, but then he said I was nothing but a legend. Then, he pulled me free and my spirit was sucked from the blade. Shortly after, did Orochi appear. The figure got so scared that he dropped the sword, causing it to shatter, and Orochi's spirit was released. Snake breath wanted the man to say a prayer onto him so his true power could be unleashed. However, the man said nothing and ran. I followed him, with Orochi's dark magic behind us. I lost him after we left the cave and I went to find you guys and…well, here we are" Tsukiyomi finished, finally.

It didn't take the two long to see tears spilling down Waka's cheeks. They knew why he was crying. He was remembering Amaterasu's death. Suddenly, Waka's eyes glowed and he relaxed. He saw a white wolf with red markings, the Ark of Yamato moving, and the Celestial Plain. The glow faded from his eyes and he smiled. "Waka?" Susano asked. Waka looked at the black wolf. He stood proud and smiled. "The Sun shall return and rid Nippon of evil before leaving for the Heavens with her love and her brothers" he said happily.

Both wolves were speechless. "Are…are you serious?" Tsukiyomi asked, standing up by himself. Waka nodded. "Oui, we must find her. Hopefully, she will cross our path" he said calmly. The brothers nodded and followed Waka down the path to Taka Pass. Too bad for them, the area was completely coated his evil energy. The ground was black and gray. The humans were frozen and cloaked in stone. The sky was pitch black, as if it were night. But, no stars shone in the sky. Beneath the trio, the curse hissed and pulled away. It could sense their pure hearts, which pained it.

Waka knew that a cursed area could not harm those with pure hearts. So, they could walk freely as they pleased. The group moved through the curse as if it wasn't there. They crossed over the bridge and went up to higher ground when the water started to rise. They walked up on the high hills, eventually making it to Agata Forest. The sight of the cursed area was sickening. No trees, animals, or anything else living was there. The water was a dirty brown and looked like vomit. "Ewww!" Tsukiyomi said, starting to gag. Even though the appearance of the Cursed Zone was disgusting, he remained calm.

Susano nudged him. "We should do something" he said coolly. Waka nodded, but before they could do a thing, something happened. The forest came blushing back to life. The tall trees returned, the water became a clear blue, and the animals and people returned too. Cherry blossom petals floated in the breeze. The three stood in awe. "Wow" Susano breathed. The trio hopped onto a nearby tree branch and rested there. Tsukiyomi was about to ask what had caused the healing when a white wolf appeared from a cave below them.

They eyed her carefully. Waka studied her with interest. Those markings, those eyes, and that weapon…could it be? Waka started to smile. "Amaterasu…ma chérie…she's come back!" he cried happily. The brothers smiled and watched her. Tsukiyomi started to jump. "Well, c'mon let's go say hello to her!" he said, about to jump from the branch. Susano bit into his brother's scruff and held him there. "Ow!" Tsukiyomi growled. He whipped around to face his brother. Susano had a playful and mischievous look upon his face.

"Why just go say hello when we can make a special entrance?" he suggested. Waka smiled and nodded. He raised his flute to his lips and began to play a tune he had written for his beloved goddess. Below, the wolf stopped dead and looked around before looking up. Waka glanced down. _'Good, we have her attention. I wonder what she will say when she has a good look at us'_ he thought. "Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea…They summon me forth to defeat evil!" he shouted.

Susano sweat dropped. "Seriously? _**That **_was could say? How pathetic!" he grumbled. Waka felt anger boiling inside him, but kept clam as he struck a pose. "Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! Bonjour!" he shouted happily. This time, both brothers sweat dropped. "Uh…I-I'm very confused…?" Tsukiyomi stuttered. Susano gave his brother a glance. "It's not confusing! Waka's just being an idiot! Like he always is!" he said out loud. Waka felt vein pop out on his head and he looked away, very annoyed.

**Waka's POV **

I try my best to ignore Susano's comment and focus on Amaterasu. I've missed for so long, my heart sighs in joy and happiness at seeing her again. "That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back…you look kinda weird back I reckon you pack a punch, baby!" I say, just for the heck of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Susano looking at me in an odd way. "What is wrong with you?" he asks, his voice very serious yet very calm. I sort of sweat drop, but pull it together and look confident. Then, we hear a small noise. "Hey! Think you're so special way up there, huh? Get down here now and talk face to-Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Ammy's true form?" it asked.

Tsukiyomi looked around. "Where'd that voice come from?" he asked. Susano was looking before he saw something on his sister's nose. "Hey! Look at that thing on Baby Sis's snout! It's a Poncle!" he says quite loudly. I look at the creature on my love's nose carefully. Susano is right, that is indeed a Poncle. So, it seems my beloved has found a traveling companion as well as I have. Susano and Tsukiyomi are great company, especially for adventure.

Back to what was happening, out of the corner of my eye, I see Susano smirk. "Oh, you want us to come down, little bug?" he teases rudely. The Poncle's aura turns red. "Bug? How dare you! Why I outta-huh, you can talk?" he asks, his temper cooling. Susano nods, turns his head, and spits in another direction. That is the first time I have seen him spit. "Ewww" Amaterasu says, very disgusted. I cannot blame her, spitting is very disgusting, but that's what Susano does. Anyway, I read her eyes to see if she remembers us. I see her beautiful golden eyes. Sadly, however, I do not see any signs of her recognizing us.

As if all three of us are connected, we all fill with sadness at the same time. She does to not remember anyone of us, and that breaks my heart. Therefore, we will act like we do not know her and make a game out of it. Besides, Susano likes games like that. I look at the brothers and we nod. I jump down first, making a very graceful entrance, the tails of my hat float up behind me.

Amaterasu tilts her head with her mouth wide open. She is in awe. "Oh wow! Very impressive!" she compliments me. I smile at her, and then look up at Susano. He jumps down with a front flip and lands with grace and ease, almost as well as I. Susano looks up, a little annoyed. Tsukiyomi did not follow him. "Hey Tsuki, ya gonna get your tail down here or what?" he asks, snapping rudely. I hear Amaterasu giggle at the name "Tsuki". I must admit, it is a rather funny nickname for a boy. It sounds like a girl's name and that drives Tsukiyomi mad with anger and annoyance.

The wolf god of the moon growls and leans forward. Not a good idea, considering he's on a tree branch. "For the final time…Do. Not. Call. Me. TSUKI!" he roars, leaning too far forward. Big mistake. "Wha? Whoa! WHOA!" he cries as he falls from his perch. He rockets to the ground and lands face first onto the ground, making a crater in the small island. Susano slaps his paw onto his forehead and sighs. I look away, the moment is awkward and stupid.

Amaterasu and her Poncle friend are shocked and concerned. However, Tsukiyomi gets up and shakes off the pain. I sigh and turn my attention back to Amaterasu. My two wolf friends get into attack position while I draw my sword Pillow Talk from my flute. All three of us have one question for my beloved: How strong is she? Once the goddess realizes what we are doing, she shakes away the feeling of awe and readies herself for a fight. "Hey, he drew a sword" the Poncle states. I hear Susano growl, "What an idiot!". Amaterasu seems annoyed too.

"I know Issun! I can see, ya know!" she growls. Ah, so that is her little friend's name. Though he does not seem to have much of a brain, which I am certain will give Susano reasons to tease him. "Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended…The moment the cursed zone started spreading Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed my friend Tsukiyomi from his resting place, flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?" I ask, pointing my sword at them. Though, I seriously doubt they know. Amaterasu probably wasn't even alive at that point just yet.

Susano snorts at me. "Baka! How would two amateurs know something like that?" he says in a mocking way, just to tick the duo off. He doesn't mean to be cruel, he just wants a good fight. And the only way to get one from these two is to make them very angry. Amaterasu growls and lowers her body in an attack crouch. "Amateurs! How dare you! I'll show you who the REAL amateurs are. Bring it on, you bakas!" she shouted. Perfect. Now, that we have her all riled up, we can begin.

"Magnifique! We wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get a taste of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk!" To be quite honest, I value Amaterasu more than my sword and I know the name is very stupid, but it's all I came up with. I do a few poses and before saying, "Let's rock, baby!" I finish. The battle starts. I draw out both my swords and attack her, but I am careful to leave her with scratches. I do not really want to hurt my beloved, she means just too much to me. I pull back, allowing Susano to move in with his Thunder Edge. He shoots lightning at her, which she dodges easily and attacks him with Power Slash. After many tries to electrocute her, he pulls back, letting Tsukiyomi to strike her with Infinity Judge.

She jumps gracefully, moving from every possible hit Tsukiyomi tries to give. She scatters the pieces of the reflector every few seconds. Tsukiyomi gives up and jumps away, allowing me to finish the fight. So far, all three of us know from her attacks that she is incredibly weak. I wonder how she feels without all her power. Anyways, I gave seen what I have needed and jump away. The brothers land beside me.

"It's been quite some time since I've tasted your power, Amaterasu. That's enough for now" I say, rather smoothly. Susano nods. "Quite right, Waka. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" he asks. Tsukiyomi nods in answer. "Yeah, I haven't had a good dose of her power in a long while" he states. I hear her little friend snap angrily. His aura is a brilliant red. "Too late now! You're the ones who picked the fight! Hey, wait! You know these guys, Ammy?" he asks, calming down. I see her brothers stare in surprise, we were not suppose to know her.

Oh well, I guess some things cannot be kept. In order to shake this off, we give a small laugh. "Well…That WAS pretty tactless. Excuse-moi, baby. You see, I was looking into the cursed zone that struck this area. It consumed all in its path, even the light of the sun. It is the curse of Orochi, the legendary eight-headed serpent!" I state quite clearly, as to make my point. I see Susano look at his brother mildly. "Tsukiyomi, you think Baby Sis knew that already?" he asks. Tsukiyomi shrugged and tilted his head.

"Guess so, Susano. But one can never be too sure. You said that yourself" he replied. I see Amaterasu stare at them. "Wait, your names are Susano and Tsukiyomi?" she asks them. The two wolves look at her and nod. Amaterasu smiles and sits down. "That's funny, the memory is distance, but it is quite clear. I remember two wolves, they looked just like you and their names were Susano and Tsukiyomi. We were all beneath a hut, chatting and listening, though I don't remember what we were listening to. I just remember that moment. That's all" she confesses.

Her brothers stare in amazement. Both have wide eyes and their mouths are wide open. Susano nor Tsukiyomi can configure words. They just stare while I sweat dropped. The Poncle ignores them and looks at me. "O-Orochi?" he asks, he seems scared. I nod and start going on with all that I know. "Do not utter that without reason. That alone could curse the weak of mind. Orochi was slain 100 years ago by Nagi and Shiranui, and its evil was sealed away in the Moon Cave, which Tsukiyomi and I guarded…" I say.

"Uh, Waka?" I hear Tsukiyomi ask, but I ignore him and go on.

"You know, the cave in the middle of the lake over on Shinshu Field? But, someone has gone and freed Orochi by removing my friend, Tsukiyomi. The beast's evil has caused a cursed zone to cover these lands…"

"Waka…" This time it is Susano, but, like Tsukiyomi, I choose to ignore him and continue.

"We never thought the sacred sword could be so easily removed. Whoever did it waited till we were back in the capital. It seems things are afoot that even I did not prophesize!" I finish, without being interrupted by one of Amaterasu's brothers. I turn around to see what effect my words have on our guests. But when I turn, I see Amaterasu curled up fast asleep. I nearly fall over, but catch myself.

I glance at the boys. Tsukiyomi is shocked while Susano has his usual mild look. He looks at me. "We were trying to tell you that she fell asleep, you baka! But, noooo, you wouldn't listen!" he said sarcastically, with a hint of anger. His emotions are like recipes, different ingredients in each feeling. I give a shaky laugh and scratch the back of my head. "Forgive me, Susano-sama" I apologize. The black wolf rolls his eyes and looks away, studying the waterfall nearby.

Amaterasu's little friend pipes up to fill the empty moment. "We're way ahead of you, pretty boy. You too, anger issues wolf and stupid wolf! We've been dispelling the curse left and right. That Orochi's gonna be mincemeat when we're through with it!" he states. Amaterasu huffs in annoyance. What has gotten her angry now? "Be quiet, Issun! I seriously doubt they care!" she growls. So that is her friend's name, Issun. It's funny really, one of our friends has a grandson named Issun. I see Susano smirk. "So, that's your name, huh? Now I know what name to put on my "People Who Annoy Me" list" he teases rudely. I hear a faint growl come from Issun.

However, I shake my head and chuckle. "So, you're the ones who have revived the trees in this area…But a lot of time's passed since Orochi's return. You'd better pick up the pace, ma chérie" I say slyly, pulling my hat down. The brothers nod while smiling grimly. Issun seems a bit enraged. "What?" he bursts out, stopping short.

Sadly, I disappointed in Amaterasu. She is not as strong as she was. "I'm sorry to say our battle just now was a big disappointment. You're not what you use to be, Amaterasu. You may have defeated Orochi years ago, but…One cannot dwell on past glories. You have weakened greatly during your 100-year slumber" I say causally. Her brothers speak together. "Yup!" they chime. Amaterasu seems very offended.

"How dare you! I am not weak, I just need to train a little harder and do my best. How's that for determination?" she asks, saying it like an in-your-face kind of way. We merely nod, smiling. She is very devoted to defeating Orochi once more. I am certain she will prevail. She is a goddess after all. Issun finally loses what little temper he has left and pulls out his needle sword. "That's enough! Now tell me about that shadowy figure you saw fleeing into Kamiki! How do we know it wasn't any of you?" he asks, hoping for an uneasy reaction from one of us.

Susano snorts rudely, opens his book, and begins to read. Tsukiyomi sits beside him, watching leaves drift along in the summer breeze. He glares at Issun for a moment. "You probably should only imply that question to my brother and Waka. I could not have removed the sword because I WAS the sword. I have been the spirit in the blade for 100 years, you see. The figure that pulled the blade free also set me free. So, there is no possible way I could have removed the weapon" he explained in a growl. He sounded very professional to me.

I turn away from him and stare at the duo before me. "Relax my little bouncing friend. Oh, I almost forgot!" While the three of us were coming here, I had a little vision. "I have a little prophecy for you. I can see into the future, you know. I foresee a log and big thrills! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. Well, we must be off, the work of a prophet and his wolves is never done. Au revoir, baby!"I call as I fly off. Behind me, I hear the brothers follow me. They had crawled up the trees and leapt from branch to branch.

**Normal POV **

Waka stops on the cliff, tears running down his cheeks. Susano and Tsukiyomi stop and look at him. "Waka…" Susano says, but Waka stops him. "My friends, she doesn't remember us" he whispered. Tsukiyomi butted in. "Well, she remembers me and Susano, just not you. But, I have feeling she'll remember you soon. C'mon, let's get back to the city" he said happily and trotted off. Susano followed close behind. Waka sighed, wiped away his tears and followed his wolves. He needed to help his beloved remember him and her love for him. He'd do anything to make that happen.

**Awww! Poor Waka! Anyways, we're done for now! Tune in next time! Adieu!**


	3. Meeting In Taka Pass

**And we're back! This fanfiction is brought to you by Soul Eater: They're a freaking lethal team! Anyways, on wiss de show! **

_We'll make the same mistakes,  
>I'll take the fall for you,<br>I hope you need this now, cause I know I still do!  
>Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you!<em>

-Until the day I die by Story of The Year.

**Amaterasu's POV**

Wow, that was one heck of an episode! You want the details? I'm not very good at describing, but here it goes…After encountering an oddly dressed prophet and two very annoying wolves, you mean and serious, the other stupid and calm, I decided to explore the forest a bit. While I was opening some buds to get some treasure, I saw a weeping boy who was standing by the lake, holding a fishing pole with no line. This confused me, but also struck me as curious. So, being very concerned, I went over and Issun started blabbing.

The boy said his name was Kokari and that he was fishing for a key of some sorts. Then, he went on about he and his dog, Ume I think the name was, exploring some ruins deep in the forest. A roar scared him and he raced out of the ruins. But his dog didn't follow him. And on the way back, he dropped the key in the lake and was trying to fish it out. He got so worked up, and Issun got mad and made me headbutt the poor boy. After Issun lectured him a bit, we helped him get the key back, in which I took and went into the ruins to find his dog myself.

When I got in, the place was covered in vines and moss, worst of all the water was purple. I tried to draw a Lily Pad on it with my new technique. Sadly, however, it dissolves. It's clear to me that its poison, so I don't jump in. The ruins were hectic, so many traps and puzzles, in was a nightmare to get through. But, no matter where we looked, I couldn't find that stupid dog. We climbed up a statue which had secret entrance that led to another room with a hug ugly flower that turned out to be the queen of the spiders.

She went on about her master and other junk which I tuned it out. Eventually, I got to a point where I got really mad and started the fight. She was hard considering she had eyeballs on her back, but she fell eventually. Afterwards, we discovered Kokari's dog, and the reflector, Snarling Beast, in her stomach. After returning the dog to his kid, Kokari went off to repair the bridge to Taka Pass, which was destroyed by a storm. Unfortunately, we were rudely interrupted by Warrior Susano, who was going hundred miles a minute on an old tree log.

The rope, which Kokari and I pulled in hopes of stopping the log, got pushed so hard that it sent all three of us flying. Kokari grabbed Warrior Susano's foot, I grabbed the boy's shirt tail, and Issun hung on to the tip of my tail. I used my Vine technique to tie vines from the cherry blossoms to hooks on the log, which pulled us away from near death on a waterfall and sent us flying backwards. We landed on the shore near the destroyed bridge which now used the log for crossing.

So, now here Issun and I are trotting down the path to Taka Pass. "So, Taka Pass has been cursed too…I'll bet we'll find a withered Guardian Sapling around here…" Issun trails off. I roll my eyes and groan. "If the area's cursed, there will be a sapling. I'd have figured you'd gotten that all thought out by now" I growl. He annoys me and he's pretty much of a pain for a companion, but he's all I got, so I better get used to it. Anyways, I walk farther down the path and see a huge rock with a glowing crack in it.

Being mischievous and curious and all, I blow it up using my Cherry Bomb technique which I got from one of my older brothers, Bakugami. The tunnel is long and wet, but I head down it anyway. While I run, I think about Waka, and those two wolves. Something about them seems so familiar, but I can't quite put my paw on it. I stop for a moment, and Issun gets all mad and such. "Hey Ammy, why'd ya stop? We need to dispel the curse, we have no time for dilly dallying!" he shouts.

I pin my ears to my head, his shouts make them bleed, not literally though. "Be quiet, you baka! I was just thinking about that prophet and his wolves"

"Huh? Why would ya think about those freaks?"

"They just seem so familiar, especially Waka, but I'm not sure about it. I. . .I think those wolves, Susano and Tsukiyomi. . .are my brothers"

"WHA? H-how can you be so sure? Do they look like your brothers or somethin'?"

"Now remember Issun, I have 14 brothers and 4 sisters. I distantly remember two wolves, one black with red eyes, and the other brown with dark green eyes, having the names Susano and Tsukiyomi"

"Hmmm…you could be right, but even so, why are they helping Waka?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing, those two wolves ARE two of my brothers" I say, happily smiling. Ever since I came back to life, I have always wondered who I was in the past and who I knew. I'm glad my memory is starting to return. Maybe, if I see the boys again, I can ask them a few questions. But, no time to sit around, we've gotta get back to work! I get up and start trotting ahead where and opening is.

**Susano's POV **

Ugh! It's so frustrating, just sitting here and waiting for Baby Sis to come. Ever since we left her and that annoying Poncle back in Agata, it's been hectic, traveling around, trying to find ways to help my sister beat Orochi. So far, I only know three things: 1: He's still inside the Moon Cave. 2: There's a barrier up at the cave entrance, so no one may pass through. And 3: There's a crystal called the Serpent Crystal which can bypass the barrier, allowing one to enter.

We need that crystal to dispel the barrier, so Little Sister can get in, and kill the snake. The only problem is we don't know where it is or how to find it. That stinks. But, for now we are waiting for my sister to arrive so we may "chat" about where to find it. Waka's still down in the dumps about Amaterasu not remembering him and Tsukiyomi is being his usual self, playful and idiotic. We are inside the tunnel that leads to the Guardian Sapling. I've seen the poor tree, all dead and withered.

I pity the mortals, as it is hard to live with demons running around like fire ants. I hope we can destroy all of it soon, that way peace will be restored. My ears go up and I listen. Little Sister is coming our way. I look over at my companions: Waka is moping and Tsukiyomi is chasing is tail. I growl and bare my teeth. "Look sharp, you bakas! She's coming!" I shout. The two snap from their trances. We hide behind a boulder and wait. I hear paw steps and soft noises. It is her, Amaterasu.

Before anything happens, Waka plays his flute. I watch my sister twitch her ears and look around, she is looking for us. "Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea…They summon me forth to defeat evil" I hear Waka say. Oh goodie! I hate that line of his, its unbearably annoying. I'm annoyed by a lot of people and things, and Waka's one of them. His accent, the way he dresses, his stupid comments…drives me insane.

I hear my sister bark. "Ah, there you all are!" she says. Wait, she sounds. . .happy? She's happy to see US? She wasn't overjoyed when we first met up with her, I wonder what has got her in a good mood now? Oh well, no time to think. I gotta deal with what's coming next. Waka jumps down with a twirl, sending sparkles of light around. He lands with his back to the duo, and then turns around. "Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour!" he says quite clearly. What an idiot! Tsukiyomi and I race down the bridge that runs upward to where we were and we take up our positions around him.

"Susano! Tsukiyomi! My brothers!" Amaterasu shouts, overjoyed. Tsukiyomi and I freeze. I am shocked. She remembers that Tsuki and I. . .are her brothers. I take a step closer to her. "Y-you remember…me and Tsukiyomi?" I ask. She nods and smiles. "Yeah, it took me awhile, but it came to me and now I remember you two" she replies. Tsukiyomi starts jumping up and down. "Yes! She remembers us! YES!" he shouts. A vein pops out on my head and I growl, very irritated. I stalk over to him and swipe my paw across his face. He jumps back in pain. "Ow! What did you do that for, Susano?" he asks, snarling.

I growl angrily. "You act like a child all the time and I've had enough of it! Either grow up or I'll teach you how to by smacking you around!" He grits his teeth and pulls out Infinity Judge. I draw out Thunder Edge and we stalk up to each other.

"You think you're so smart! Well, I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you know-it-all!"

"I'd like to see you try. . .TSUKI!" I shout, rudely teasing him. I know it's wrong, but it's not my fault our mother named him that. He snarls and his eyes turn red. "I've had enough! Take this!" He hits me with Infinity Judge.

"Yeah, well take this!" I strike him with Thunder Edge. We do this repeatedly.

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!"

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!"

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!"

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!" I shout angrily. "ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" we roar together. I pounce on him and be begin biting and scratching each other recklessly.

**Waka's POV **

I watch the boys roll and slam around, a cloud of dust surrounding them. I sweat drop briefly, and then look at Amaterasu. Issun seems angry. "You guys again?" he asks, shouting with fury. I give a sly smile and brush one of the feathers on my hat behind me. "Long time no see. . . Did you enjoy the little log adventure I prophesized?" I ask causally, as if nothing's wrong. I hope nothing is wrong with Amaterasu. Issun, however, is an exception. "Why you-! Were you guys behind that near disaster?" he asks again, this time a little louder.

Why does he assume things like that? He always jumps to conclusions, one of the possible reason why Susano is annoyed by him. I must admit, Susano is annoyed by many people. Tsukiyomi, messengers, scholars, guards, me, and now Issun. Each one he has at least 10 reasons why he is annoyed by them. The ones for Issun, I don't know. Anyway, to answer the bug's question. "Moi? Of course not! I just had a fleeting glimpse of your future. You see I have the power to see that which is yet to come. . ." I am interrupted by my beloved.

"We know! You told us the first time we saw you, baka!" she shouts. My heart nearly breaks when she calls me a baka. I remember a nickname Susano gave me when we were all on the Celestial Plain. "Baka Waka", oh how dreadful it was! I hated it, but I kept my temper as best I could. Oh well, back to the situation. "Like I said, I have the power to see which is yet to come. Even if it were something you'd rather not know. . ." I trail off as my eyes start to glow. Of course I'd have a prophecy in the midst of the situation.

I see Amaterasu, lots of dogs, and the entrance to the Gale Shrine. I smile, this should be a good one. I have completely tuned everything around out, even Issun's pointless blabbing. "The half-baked prophet's at it again. . ." he says. This makes the wolves stop. "Half-baked prophet? What the heck does that mean, Susano?" he asks his brother, but I have a feeling Susano's too mad to answer. "Don't even bother asking!" Susano replies rudely, before biting his brother's leg. I sigh as they go back to fighting. Issun continues, ignoring them. "If you're so great, then how come ya didn't predict Orochi's return?" he asks. ". . ." I can't really say anything, I'm too focused on this prophecy. Actually, I'm just ignoring him to get an angry reaction.

I like tormenting the little pest. It very fun, Susano would agree. I act like I didn't quite hear him. "Hm? Excuse-moi? You say something my little bouncing friend?" I ask smirking, I enjoy making him mad. He starts glowing bright red and draws out his toothpick sword. "That's it!" he shouts. I fold give a small laugh and fold my arms across my chest. "By the way, we saw your battle with the spider lady. A rather clumsy attempt, I must say" I hate to admit it, but while Amaterasu won, she wasn't very good at battling that queen. I turn around and begin talking.

"How could an old washed up wolf like you possibly expect to save the world? Ridiculous!" I shout. I hate to say such harsh things about my beloved, but it's the only way to rile her up. She responds, sounding quite hurt. "How could you say that? Though you act very weird, I was begging to think you might be very nice! Boy, was I wrong!" she shouts. I knew I should not have such horrid things, now I regret it. Behind, the brothers are still fighting, which I am getting tired of. I dare not intervene, for I might lose a hand or quite possibly a limb.

Those two are very dangerous when they fight, so it's best not to come between them. Then, I hear Amaterasu growl and she directs her attention from me to her brothers. "You two!" she shouts. The boys stop and look at her. Tsukiyomi has Susano's tail in his mouth while Susano has a hold on Tsukiyomi's scruff. "Yes, you two! Stop that right now! What are you? Children? Cut that out!" she snaps, almost viciously. I am surprised to hear her say that. I mean, she has said that before, when she remembered us, but this time, she sounds angrier. Quite possibly of what I said.

The brothers let go of each other and trot to my side. Issun ignores what has happened and starts shouting again. "What! You guys were spying on our battle? And it never crossed your minds that you could help out?" he asks, approaching us. Susano and Tsukiyomi drop into their attack crouches and growl. I too, have had enough of this pest. "Enough talk! There is only one way to settle this!" I say. The boys draw out their weapons while I pull out Pillow Talk. We all do a few poses before speaking again. "Just go for it!" we say together.

We attack Amaterasu all at once. It's tricky for her, but she is managing well. She dodges blows from Tsukiyomi and his reflector, and pushes Susano back by whipping him with her beads. She and I collide and we make eye contact. I am happy that she has gotten stronger since we last saw her, but she is still very weak. We break apart and she leaps at me, ripping my side. "This is what you get for making fun of me!" she shouts. Susano slams into her and Tsukiyomi rams into her, slamming Infinity Judge into her side. We are all tired and out of breath. "Pull back!" I call to the boys and the battle ends.

We leap away onto a nearby boulder. I pant hard, her brothers do the same. "Not bad, ma chérie" I confess. She is getting better. Susano and Tsukiyomi nod in agreement. Issun isn't too happy with our response. "Whaddya mean, not bad? You're all outta breath! Whaddya guys want, anyway?" he asks, angrily. We catch our breath before speaking. "Oh, we almost forgot! We had a question for you! Have you been to Lake Harami over on Shinshu Field yet? In the middle stands the Moon Cave where Orochi's spirit was trapped. A barrier has blocked the entrance ever since Tsukiyomi, your brother, was removed. That means Orochi must still be in there. We want to get through the barrier and enter the cave. . .But we'll need the Serpent Crystal in order to do that. You don't happen to know where I could find it, would you?" I ask, drawing out my sword.

"How would we know something we were just informed of?" Amaterasu's asks, tilting her head. Susano stalks up beside me and snorts. He uses his head and gestures to me, speaking. "Forgive him, he's got a disease called Idiotitis" he says rudely. He always implies that I am an idiot. This fake disease causes a worried expression to appear on Amaterasu's face. "Is it contagious?" she asks in wonder. Susano shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I'm still smart" he confesses. Issun sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay, but why do ya have to pull out your sword just to ask that? And why do ya wanna visit Orochi's lair anyway?" he asks, directing his attention to me.

I feel almost relieved. They do not know, let's see how long it stays that way. "So, you do not know then. Très bien. So. . .That big windmill. . ." I mumble the next part, so they cannot hear. "At any rate, we shall just have to find it ourselves. But, before we bid you adieu, we have a prophecy for you. I foresee a DOG-gone difficult quest!" I say, my posing very silly. Susano snorts again and Tsukiyomi snickers.

"Baka!" Susano shouts.

"Weirdo!" Tsukiyomi calls.

I roll my eyes and ignore them. "Well, come along you two! Au revoir, baby!" I call behind me as I leap off, leaving the boys behind on purpose. "Hey!" I hear them shout angrily. I run all the way down to the other end of the tunnel, stop and wait for them. I hear their paw steps echoing within the tunnel. Finally, I see them trotting toward me. Susano stops before me and pants heavily. "If you ever-and I mean EVER-leave us behind again, I will KILL you! Understand, dumbbell?" he asks rudely and angrily. I laugh and shake my head.

"Oui, Susano-sama! Whatever you say!" I say just to get him to calm down. Tsukiyomi comes up tiredly next to him and lies down. I sit down with them and smile. "We shall rest somewhere up high, and then move again at night" I say, confirming our plan. The brothers nodded and rested their heads down. So far, this is fun.

**Chapter 3 is done and finished! See ya next chapter, my loyal readers! Adieu!**


	4. Getting Closer

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the delay! My cousins are visiting for the week and between that and school, I probably won't have a lot of time to write. Anyways, on wiss de show! **

_One night and one more time,  
>Thanks for the memories!<br>Thanks for the memories!_

-Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy

**Tsukiyomi's POV **

"Why are we doing this?" I ask my brother. Susano looks down at me from his perch on the ledge. "We need that Serpent Crystal and this is the only way since the door around the front is blocked off by the Crimson Helm's magic" he replies. We have arrived at the Gale Shrine, but to our surprise, the entrance is still blocked off. Our sister is still looking for those dogs. So far, five of them have been returned to Princess Fuse, but three of them are still missing.

Anyways back to what is happening. When we couldn't get in front the front, Susano suggested that we find a back way in. He told us that 100 and something years ago, long before Orochi was first killed, he had gone exploring and wanted to check out the Gale Shrine to check on Kazegami, one of our brothers. Though he wasn't able to find the wind god, he did find a large room with many openings up near the ceiling. He said that they were big enough for a group of people to get through.

Now, we are climbing up the rocky side of a cliff to find these openings. Susano is up the highest, almost to the tip top. Kami, can he climb! I guess it's probably from climbing all those boulders back on the Moon in Tsuki Wolf Territory. All the other pups were so jealous that he could climb at such a young age. I wasn't jealous at all, no I just wanted to play and enjoy my puppy years. Now that those times of love and laughter are gone, I almost feel empty inside.

Though she wasn't our true mother, Tsukimi was the sweetest wolf I've ever met. She loved us despite the fact that we were different. That is one of the many things I loved about her. But, now that the Moon is nothing but a gray-white dimly lit sphere in the night sky, I wonder what happened to her, Aika, Daichi, Junichi, Tomiko, and all the others. I'm guessing they're dead by now. Even though the Moon Tribe is immortal, the animals of the Moon couldn't live forever.

Just as Waka, I am forever devastated by the horror and pain we have gone through. It was all just too much. I remember seeing Waka in tears when my sister was dying. He loves Amaterasu with all his heart and he says that that will never change no matter what. Again, back to the matter at hand. Susano is leaping gracefully from ledge to ledge with ease. I find this funny and call out to him. "Hey, how ya doing, mountain goat?" I ask with a laugh.

I see a vein pop out of my brother's head and he growls angrily. I hear Waka call up to me from several feet below. "Tsukiyomi, now is not the time for rude comments! Keep climbing!" he shouts. He sounds irritated. I give him a glance and keep going. Below me, I hear the prophet struggling. It is hard for him to climb. I wonder if he wishes he were a wolf right now. I laugh, now that would be very funny. In order to encourage him, I call back to him.

"Hey Waka, c'mon! Move it, slow poke!" I say slyly. Waka looks up at me and grits his teeth. I close my mouth and climb even faster. I look back up to search for Susano. The fog up ahead as blurred my vision, I can't see. I hear him call down to us from wherever he is. "Hey, you two! I found a way in!"

"Really? Good! How much higher? Can you see us?" Waka calls up, clutching a tree branch sticking out of the side of the cliff. Through the fog, Susano responds. "Just a few more feet. No, I can't see you, but I tell you're close my the sound of your voices" he shouts back. Waka and I continue up until we reach the high point of the cliff.

As I get my head onto the edge, Susano's teeth bite into my scruff and he pulls me up. He sets me down a few feet away then looks down the side for Waka. He pulls the prophet up by the sleeve of his shirt and sets him off to the side. We enter through the largest opening. A ways down the cave, I hear the sound Issun's voice. He sounds happy. "Hm? You see that, Ammy? It's some kind of crystal. It looks like a berry or something. I bet it's the Serpent Crystal for dispelling Orochi's barrier!" he says and we stop. Susano looks at us.

"They found it! Let's go!" he says and he along with Waka race ahead towards the area. I run after them. After a few moments of running, we come to an opening. There are about six crimson red columns with white horse heads on each one. Below us, is an alter where sacred items are kept. I look up and see Amaterasu standing a ways away, staring at what I assume is the Serpent Crystal. I look down, but I can't see it because of the alter roof. I feel Waka tap my head with his flute. I turn to see him gesture for us to hide.

We back up a bit into the same opening we came in and watch. The air is tense and I feel a demonic aura all around us. I smell burnt metal and slimy scales. It is clear to me now: We are in the Crimson Helm's lair.

**Amaterasu's POV **

Wow! One minute I was entering the shrine, the next minute here I am standing just a few yards away from the Serpent Crystal, the one we need to dispel the barrier Orochi has set up at the Moon Cave. Issun is happy. "Hm? You see that, Ammy? It's some kind of crystal. It looks like a berry or something. I bet it's the Serpent Crystal for dispelling Orochi's barrier! You know, the item that Waka and your brothers were searching for. Sweet! We found it before they did!" I hear him shout excitedly.

I smile. "Yes, we certainly did! But, I'm confused"

"How so?"

"Well didn't Princess Fuse say that the Gale Shrine had been taken over by the Crimson Helm or something?"

"Yeah, she did. But look around! I don't see any demon or monster, do you? Maybe Crimson is takin' a nap"

"I don't think so. I mean, look at the Serpent Crystal. It's right there, only a few yards away. Doesn't it seem too easy to you?" I ask, very concerned. I'm not chicken or anything, but the situation seems very easy. No demon would ever make anything easy for his opponent. And this is just too easy. Issun, however, doesn't really care.

"Whatever! Okay, let's just say that he is hiding somewhere and that once we're in range, he'll attack, okay?" he asks. I think I might have imagined it, but I thought I heard someone or something snicker. It sounded like it came from up ahead. I shake my head and act serious. _'Calm down, Ammy. You're letting worry overwhelm you. Sure, the Crimson Helm is nearby, but you can handle it!'_ I think to myself.

As I get closer, I hear growling and the sound a flames cracking. I was halfway across the room when the present of a demonic aura entered the room. The statues that look vaguely like my older brother, Kazegami, light up with small blazes. They light up one at a time and then they rise from their holders and spin in a perfect circle. I look up and see a cloud of fire forming in the air.

Then, a giant monster, the size of three horses appeared from the cloud, and landed with a thud. It had the body of a horse, but the head of a crocodile. It wore red armor and held two swords in its stubby hands. Its teeth were like daggers and its eyes pure white, like my fur. On its head was a helmet with a flame symbol. That's odd, where have I seen that before? Even Issun is surprised.

"A crimson helmet. . .? Hey, it must be Crimson Helm! Heh heh. . .He really does look like one mean dude. Better psych yourself up your this one, furball!" he says encouragingly. Crimson Helm doesn't look too happy. "Who dares enter my lair?" he growls. I stand my ground against him.

"I do! My name is-!"

"I know who you are, filthy goddess! You are Okami Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess! My master informed me of your return. He also predicted that one would come here in hopes of taking the crystal and removing the barrier. I, however, cannot allow that!"

"And why not?"

"I will not let my master die at your paws again! This time, it will be _**YOU**_ who dies! I have taken the Gale Shrine, as well as the crystal, and no one shall touch it not as long as I'm alive! I am one of the two things that stand between you and my master!"

"Ahhhh…Are you done, yet?"

"I am now. Anyways, your time is up! Prepare to **DIE**!" he screeched. I was about to attack when the Satomi Power Orbs flew out of nowhere and encircled me. Crimson Helm was shocked. "What is the meaning of this, goddess!" he shouts. Think the orbs are going to protect me from him. We'll see how long that lasts. I ignore his question and leap at him. He charges at me, and I dodge slightly, but he uses one of his swords to cut my side.

I scream in pain. I hear a small noise off to the side, and turn my head. I see nothing. I am lost in thought when he pounces on me, slamming me into the floor. "Pay attention! I want you to look me in the eye when I kill you!" he roared. I growled and slammed my reflector into his nose. I cried in pain and backed up. I got up and charged at him again. I slashed at his armor until it fell off. I nearly gagged when I saw his true form.

It was a skeleton and it was on fire! He looked dizzy and was stumbling at every turn. I used my Gale Strom trick which was given to me by Kazegami, one of my older brothers. The fire disappeared and I was free to move in and attack. Moments later his armor flew back on and he was focused on killing me again. I repeated the same action many times before he treated.

"Enough games! Now you shall face some of my true power!" he shouted. He focused his aura and his body began to glow a bloody red. In mere seconds, I was surrounded by eight dragon heads, all of them red, orange, and yellow from the flames that consumed them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fire beast backing away slowly. Is he. . .afraid? Of. . .ME? I laugh in my mind. What a coward! Afraid of a wolf much smaller than he! How hilarious!

I was about to chase after him when Warrior Susano comes out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the floor. He wanted to finish the demon himself. He said something about a new technique he had been working on and needed wind to do it right. I helped him out of pity and concern. He spun around and around with wind three times, slicing into Crimson Helm, cutting up his head and armor. His armor fell to pieces and his skeleton fell to the floor.

Warrior Susano posed gracefully and Issun praised him like it was all him, all the time. I think I heard a hand/paw smack a forehead and some grumbling in between. Then, Susano goes on a psychotic rant about how he doesn't need help from gods and that the whole world could fall to pieces, he didn't care. I was shocked to hear him say these things. Suddenly, a shadowy head of a dragon appeared and Susano got freaked. I tried to attack it, but some kind of barrier blocked my way. Susano was clutching his head like he had a headache.

He shouted something about a voice before running off scared. The head turned to me and smirked before vanishing. Right as I was thinking, a bunch of red and orange beads came forth and eased itself into my bag. I pulled them out and examined them. "Issun, what are these?" I ask, confused. Issun seems to have brightened. "Well whaddya know! These are the Life Beads, furball! These draw upon pure life energy to destroy evil. They might be useful later on!" he says happily. Life Beads, huh?

Though it is distant, I remember once owning these. Why did Crimson Helm have them? That I would probably never know. Then, I was overwhelmed by a sudden flash of images. Some were of an island in the sky, while others were of wolves, my brothers and sisters, my father, the Celestials, blonde-haired people, and. . .Waka? Were these my. . .memories? Yes, they were. They were memories of love, happiness, destruction, hope, joy, faith, pain, anger, and compassion. They filled me and my paws began to tingle.

I smiled and sighed happily. Finally, my past is returning to me. A sudden creak gets my attention. On the altar, stands Waka, Susano, and Tsukiyomi, all gathered around the Serpent Crystal. Tsukiyomi sees me staring at them and nudges Waka. "Waka, we've been spotted" he warns. Waka turns around, the crystal floating lightly in his palm. "Bonjour! Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asks innocently. I should be angry that he has the crystal, but I feel happy to see him and my brothers again.

"No, but I would like the crystal if you wouldn't mind?" I ask, giving him my puppy. He laughs playfully. Susano yawns and sits down, opening his book while Tsukiyomi chases his tail. Issun completely ignores us and directs his attention to Waka. "Oh brother. . .It's the half-baked prophet and those two wolves again! Hey, that's. . .that's. . ." he trails off. Waka gives me a warm smile and adds onto Issun's statement. "What, this? It's the Serpent Crystal and it's ours at last!" he announces. I try to sound happy for him, when in reality, I'm a little upset. "Uh, yeah! Good job, you three!" I congratulate them warmly.

Issun isn't happy one bit and Susano can see that. "Hey, what's wrong with you pipsqueak?" he teases meanly. Issun's aura glows ruby red and starts going off like an enraged demon. "Pipsqueak? How dare you say that! I've had enough of you and your garbage talk. Not to mention the fact that you three have a lotta nerve muscling in on our goods like that! We found it first!" he growls, and Susano laughs.

"Hm…I guess you did. But that doesn't change the fact that we need it more than you do" he responds lightly. I am really starting to get ticked. "Boys! Play nice! And what exactly do you mean you need it more than us? We have the same reason, right? We both want to dispel, don't we?" I ask, running up to the boys. Waka leaps away, and lands on the rail. Susano and Tsukiyomi stand in front of him.

"It won't do you any good. I mean, we are the only ones who can dispel the barrier with it. You know, the barrier at the Moon Cave, Orochi's stronghold" he says. Susano nods. So does Tsukiyomi. "He's right, you know. We are the only ones. There is nothing you can do, Little Sister" Susano implies. Tsukiyomi jumps in. "We're sorry" he says. Then, an ear-bleeding roar erupts, and causes the cave to shake and tremble. Waka seems amused by this. "Hm? You calling us, big boy?" he asks. "Heh heh heh. . .Keep your scales on, we're coming" He jumps up and lands on the altar's roof. My brothers follow him.

I can't let them leave yet. They just got here! And besides I wanna talk to them about the past, about our friendship, and I wanna talk to Waka about. . .oh, I'm too embarrassed to say it. "W-wait, please!" To my happiness, they stop and turn around. Susano looks irritated. "What? We're kinda in a hurry here!" he shouts. Waka holds out an arm to silence him. He smiles at me and nods for me to continue. "After that fight, I had a wave of images wash over me"

"And what were these images?" Waka asks, almost sweetly.

"They were of an island in the sky, wolves, my siblings, my father, the Celestials, blonde-haired beings, and…well,…you" I say. He, along with my brothers, are shocked. Susano manages to get something. "Y-you remember that? All of that?" he asks, stuttering along the way. I nod and smile. "Just now, yeah" I confirm. The three smile. Waka steps forward and looks at me. "Ma chérie, you're getting close"

"Close to what?"

"Close to remembering everything and…everyone" he says. I nod and glance down at the floor. The situation has become awkward. Issun butts in. "Hey what's going on? Why ya goin' over to Orochi's place?" he asks, irritably. Waka laughs. "Heh heh heh…Oh, we almost forgot. Time for another prophecy" he speaks carefully. I hear Susano mumble "Oh joy!" and grumble some other things. "I foresee a rendezvous with a sweet little thing" he says happily, blowing me a kiss.

Awww! That was sweet of him! Susano, however, isn't happy. "Do that again prophet, and you lose both your hands!" he says, slightly shaking his head. Waka laughs in a shaky way. "I really don't care at this point" he turns to look at me. "Anyway ma chérie, we must be off. Au revoir, baby!" He jumps away, leaving in one of the openings high in the wall. Issun is still upset.

"Now you wait a second! Dispel the barrier at the Moon Cave? What the heck are they up to?" he asks. That was probably the dumbest question I've ever heard. "Think Issun, what did they say they were gonna do?" I ask, but he ignores me. "This is no time for your victory howl, furball! We gotta get outta here and get on with our mission, quick!" he says. I nod and jump off the altar, running towards the exit.

**Normal POV **

An hour had passed and Waka, along with the brothers, had arrived at the Moon Cave. Waka was busy dispelling the barrier, or at least, trying to. Tsukiyomi was chasing is tail and Susano was resting. "Man, my paws were killing me! It almost felt like they were gonna fall off!" Susano shouted, complaining to the two. Waka laughed and smiled. "Then it's a good thing we got here before they did" he said coolly. Tsukiyomi piped up. "Yeah! Yeah!" he shouted, still chasing his tail.

Waka went into deep though, tuning out his companions. Awhile ago, Amaterasu, his lost love, had had a sudden wave of memories return to her. Memories of the three of them were part of the sudden flash and that made him happy. _'Finally. . .she's returning to us'_ he thought with a smile.

**There's chapter four! Sorry it took longer than usual to update. Review and Adieu!**


	5. Memories and A Reunion

**Sup? I'm back baby! It's time for another chapter! Man, it's been awhile since I updated, the reason is I was working on two different stories. Sorry if I tested your patience! But never mind that, on wiss de show! **

**Susano's POV **

Wow! That couldn't have gone any better, maybe worse, but never mind that! Oh, you miss something? Well, since you're here, I might as well tell you. Okay, so here's the deal. Waka, Tsuki, and I were at the Moon Cave waiting for my sister to come. A while back, we showed up at the Gale Shrine and took the Serpent Crystal right out from under her nose. We left as quickly as we divinely could and came to the sacred cave which held the serpent.

Waka went to work on dispelling the barrier while I read a book and my annoying brother chased his tail again. Sometimes, I wish he would just grow up! We wait for about oh say, half an hour? Then, at long last, she showed up with that Kushi girl. Apparently, she was Orochi's next meal. Waka, hearing our newfound company arrive, started speaking. "We knew you'd come, Amaterasu. We take it you enjoyed your little rendezvous with the sacrificial girl, eh?" the prophet asked. I rolled eyes and sighed. I gave him the blankest look one can ever get from me.

"You really think she cares if we knew she'd come or not? Trust me, she already knew, you baka!" I growled, but of course he ignores me. I have the slightest feeling he is not in the mood for one of my insults right now. I hear Issun shout, which hurts my ears. "None of your business, ya half-baked prophet!" he growled. Though I am not looking, I am sure Amaterasu is giving him my look, too! "Your prophecy wasn't a pleasant one! Mushi could have died if his dog hadn't saved him" she scolded. She seemed oblivious to her companion's outburst. Like I care, but I heard Issun snort, and nothing more.

Finally, I close my book and Tsukiyomi and I take up our positions around Waka. The warrior jumps up and clears the blue-green aura around him. We wait for a second, but nothing happens. All three of us sweat drop. "Uh . . .Waka? Was something supposed to happen just now?" Tsukiyomi asked. Waka sighs, but then gets a look in his eyes like he has an idea. I sat down, knowing what was coming next.

Waka started doing a bunch of awkward looking poses, until he pulled out the Serpent Crystal. Behind us, I hear Issun shout. "Hey, that's the Serpent Crystal they stole from us!" he barked. Wow, like my sister didn't know that already! How high is Issun's listening level? 10%, perhaps? He sure likes to state the obvious, but again I don't care. Anyways, Waka placed the crystal in the barrier, pulled out his flute, and started to play a song. It was quite soothing, really.

Strangely enough, it is familiar. Where have I heard such a melody before? I thought about it, then BAM! It hit me like a boulder. Waka wrote that tune especially for my sister. He played it for her before she died, he must really want her to hear this. I watched the barrier close in on itself and into the crystal, admiring Waka's hard work. I feel my brother's eyes on me. "Susano, what will we do once we meet the snake?" he asked, in a whisper, so our sister wouldn't hear.

I gave him an annoyed glance. "We will teach that monster a lesson and make him pay for killing our sister all those wretched years ago" I whispered back. He nodded and stared at the closing barrier. Finally, the blockade disappeared and the entrance was wide open. Waka lowered his flute and we all turned to face Amaterasu. "Well, the Moon Cave is open. You've played your part. Now, leave the rest to us, Amaterasu" he said calmly. His voice sounded a little hurt. He must have been trying to hold back tears of pain.

I guess he was probably remembering my sister's broken form when we came back from Cave a century ago. Then, my ears picked up a distance rumbling until it grew louder, and louder, and louder! We whipped around to see one of Orochi's heads charging straight at us! "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU BAKAS! MOVE!" I roared. I shoved the two off to the side and flung myself out of the way just in time as well. Tsukiyomi and I breathed heavily. Waka did too. The head of the beast slammed into Amaterasu, knocking her over, grabbing the sake brewer, and retreating back into the Cave.

I watched my sister get back up and she dashed inside. A very foolish mistake, seeing as the barrier close up once she went in. We got up and made our way over to the barrier. Tsukiyomi placed a paw on it and was flung backwards. He landed a few feet away from us. I sweat dropped while Waka smacked his forehead. Issun's voice got our attention. "Why you three. . .! What is the meaning of this?" he asked, slamming himself against the barrier like a robber would slam against a door. I snickered. My goodness he's pathetic! Waka took over for me.

"_Meaning_? Hm. . .does the saying "like a moth to a flame" rings any bells. I mean, you went in there on your own accord, no? Of course, only one other besides the victim is supposed to get in. I guess you really don't count, my little bouncing friend! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. I gave him a glare. "Nice work, prophet! You really know how to tick him off!" I sneered. I heard Tsukiyomi say something with regards to me. "Touché bro!" he growled. I was confused. I've heard Waka say it before, I just never asked him what it meant.

"Ah!" I turned to look at the prophet, "Waka?" I asked. Waka gave me a smile. "'Touché' means 'back at you'" he explained. I nodded and gave my brother a stern look. Issun seems to completely ignore us. "Dang it! Looks like we've been set up again, Ammy!" he snorted. My sister didn't seem to mind. "I don't think so, Issun. I believe they opened it just for us. Arigatou boys!" she said. She thanked us! She actually thanked us! That's a first in a long while. Waka gave her a smile. "Ah, yes well. . .Anyways, it's time for you to shine, Amaterasu! Now, let us leave you with this little prophecy!" he said, starting to pose.

Here we go again! He started dancing, at least I think he was dancing. "Look the moon! The moon! The moon came out!" he finished. I thought a dinging noise after he was done. Tsuki, Amaterasu, and I give him our "What the heck was that?" look. Waka's face flushed bright red. He laughed off his embarrassment and sighed. "Pardon, ma chérie. That wasn't a very good one. Au revoir!" he called as he leapt away. Tsuki scrambled after him, but I remained for another moment.

"Susano, shouldn't you follow them?" my sister asked. I turned to face her and whispered to her. "Little Sister, I know you've been having flashbacks of your own past"

"Well yes. Your point, Big Brother?"

"I want to help you understand what you are seeing"

"R-really? You'd help me with something like that?"

"Of course! I hate seeing you when you have these flashbacks and not knowing if they're yours or someone else's!"

"Arigatou1! When will you help me?"

"After you have beaten Orochi. I will be waiting in Kamiki. Here is a clue to find where in the village I will be: _I like to see what a bird might see. Climb the highest point and there I shall be_. Okay, gotta go! Later!" I dashed away, leaving a puzzled look upon my sister's face.

Again, that was before the moment we are in now. Right now, we are heading towards the water way which leads to Agata. I stop half way and sit down. Tsukiyomi notices I am not following and turns to look at me. "My brother, are you alright?" he asks. I nod, lick my paw, and swipe it over my muzzle. I hate getting messy so I clean myself whenever I have the time. Waka comes over as well. "Susano-sama, is everything alright? Are you feeling ill?" he asks, crouching down to my eye level. I look at the two sternly.

"You two go on ahead to the city, I'll catch up in a few hours" I explain. Tsuki seems confused.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to Kamiki to wait for our sister. I want to help her deal with all these flashbacks she's been having"

"Madame Himiko said to report back to the city" Waka told me.

"She can fire me and complain all she wants! Amaterasu needs my help! I know we promised we'd help her together, but you two haven't done one thing! So don't try to stop me, you'll regret it!" I snarled, showing my fangs. The two backed up. I gave them one last glare before turning my back to them, and trotting away to Kamiki where my sister would find me waiting.

**Amaterasu's POV**

What a rush! The battle between me and Orochi was pretty intense! That snake had no idea that we entered his lair. Basically, Issun and I ran around looking for ingredients for his stupid appetizer. Once that was out of the way, some imps took the food up to the throne room by using the elevator. Issun convinced the imp who worked it to give us a lift up. Minutes later, I confronted Orochi and he was shocked to see me again.

I used 8 Purification Sake, like I used all those years ago, I believe, to get him drunk and attack him. When that wasn't enough, Warrior Susano stepped in and, by using the power of the Crescent Brush Technique, given to me by my eldest sister, Yumigami, I was able to give his blade the power to cut off the snake's heads. After Orochi died, Susano confessed how evil had clouded his judgment and thought he didn't deserve the life he had.

Kushi told him that was nonsense and got him to laugh. Then, a vile spirit arose from Orochi's corpse and shot off in multiple directions. I was left confused and dumbstruck. What had happened? What were those shadows I saw? It didn't matter at that moment, because some recollection of peace and solitude had made its way into my heart. Now that Orochi was gone, Kamiki could live on without living in fear. Because, in reality, there is nothing to fear but fear itself!

Now, I sit in the village, watching the fireworks. It is a true honor to be able to live again and see all this beauty peace before me. It almost makes me cry. Anyway, Issun isn't with me right now. He went to go flirt with Sakuya, naturally his behavior makes me want to puke. But I won't let that stop me from enjoying the festival. I wonder, is there something I should be doing right now? As I think, I hear an irritated howl from somewhere above me.

"I know that howl! That's Susano's!" I say as I dash up the slope. Now, my brother he'd be somewhere where you can see everything. Hmmm. . .I got it! I race up the slope to the Sacred Deck where Mr. Orange does his Kohannana Shuffle for Sakuya's tree. When I get there, I see a silhouette in front of the moon. "Susano?" I asked. The shadow moves to look at me. I see my brother's blood red eyes glow in the darkness. "Ah! Little Sister, you came! Excellent! Come sit with me!" he invited.

I went over and sat next to him and we gazed at the fireworks. I look at him. "Big Brother, aren't you going to help me with these memories?" I asked. He looks at me and nods. "Yeah! So, let's get started! What was the first thing you remember?"

"Hm. . .let me think. . .uh. . .oh yeah! An island floating in the sky!"

"You mean the Celestial Plain?"

"Huh?"

"The Celestial Plain is an island floating in the sky! Here, let me explain. This island in the sky is OUR home, Little Sister. Basically, it is a part of Heaven and it is ruled by a powerful being known as Izanagi, OUR father!" Susano shouted. I was stunned out of my mind, but just a little. The island I saw is my. . .my. . .HOME! And it is ruled by my own father! This, I cannot believe, but Susano is my brother and he would never lie to me.

That much I know. I shook my head and started up again. "Okay, I see. The next thing I saw was a bunch of wolves"

"Wolves!"

"Hai. They were different shades of gray and their eyes were different shades of blue"

"You're remembering the Tsuki Wolves!"

"The. . .TSUKI. . .Wolves. . .?" I asked, a little confused. My brother nodded, gave a small set of fireworks a glance, and then continued. "Allow me to explain. The Tsuki Wolves were a race of extraterrestrial wolves that lived on the Moon alongside the Moon Tribe"

"The Moon Tribe?"

"Right! Those guys were incredibly intelligent and had technology a thousand years ahead of our current time. The Moon use to be covered in grass, mountains, rivers, valleys, and forests. That is until Orochi destroyed it. Anyway, we were born into a pack of the wolves. Our main leader was called Daichi and boy was he nasty! Our temporary mother, Tsukimi, loved us and took care of us"

"WE lived on the MOON?" I asked, even more shocked than I was before. Again, my brother nodded and gazed up at the Full Moon raining down from above. I stared at the glowing gray-white sphere. _'We lived up THERE?'_ I asked myself. Susano looked at me and explained how we got from the Moon to the Celestial Plain, while I nodded all the way through. After that, I didn't need to ask about my siblings, my father, or those blonde-haired people.

If I remember correctly from what Susano told me, the Moon Tribe had blonde hair so that one was answered. Still, I love to know about the Celestials and where they were. I gave my brother a good look. "Susano, tell where the Celestials are" He froze up. Now, that was odd. Why did he shiver? "Susano? Is everything alright?" I asked and he straightened up.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Hai! Everything is just fine. Anything else you saw?"

"Ah yes! I saw Waka! Why did I see him?" I asked. Susano gave me an odd look and slightly snorted. "Ya know, I've been waiting for you to ask that! So, I'll tell you why, the truth is Waka loves you!" he stated. I was silent for a moment before I burst out laughing. Susano made some irritated noises in his throat and I stopped immediately. "What you mean he loves me? He attacks me for no reason! If you love someone, you don't attack them!" I stated.

Susano growled low in his throat and shook his head. "I'm not joking. He really does love you! And when I say that, I mean he loves you more than just a friend. I can remember a time when you two were always together. You loved one another and never left each other. Despite mine and Tsuki's teasing, the only thing that mattered to the both of you was each other. But those days are gone now, and Waka feels lonely. We only attacked and teased you just to get close to you and help you. We love you, Little Sister. Waka loves you and can guarantee that will never change" he finished.

I couldn't believe it. Waka loves me! But, do I still feel the same for him? It's hard to remember a past I had forgotten entirely. Can things ever be the same as they once were during those times? Or are we destined to be separated from each other? Right now, I don't think that matters. All that matters is dealing with the evil beings in Nippon. After that, we can sort this out. I looked at Susano, he's yawning. He got up and turned to leave. "Excuse me, sis. But, I have to leave now. I have business to attend to in the city" he said and walked away.

Now, here I am, sitting on my rear, wondering about my past and how much love I had for Waka and my brothers.

**Kaguya's POV **

"I wonder if I bought enough for the stew tonight" I said to myself as I walked from the City Checkpoint. Hi, my name is Kaguya. I am 19 years-old. I have long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and flawless skin. I wear a pink and green kimono dress with fabric behind my skirt and a green hair bow. I do not know much about my past, all I remember is waking up in a dark room and that's it. I live with an old man called Mr. Bamboo.

He makes baskets and other things out of the bamboo he cuts from Sasa Sanctuary. He is kind, sweet old man and he is like a grandfather to me. But I know he is not my real grandfather and Nippon is not my real home. Oddly enough, whenever I feel sad, I gaze up at the Moon and smile. Its radiant light comforts me and I feel better afterwards. Just like tonight, there is a Full Moon. But I am happy right now so I don't need to look at it. Anyways, I passed the Tea Shop and headed towards Taka Pass. Then, before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground. The hard impact left me sore. I looked over at my basket and saw it slightly broken with all its contents spilled out, coated in dirt.

My vision was blurred from the dirt that got into my eyes and I heard a snicker. "Hey look fellas!" a sharp male voice sneered. I shivered at the thought of what was coming next. I was grabbed by the sleeve of my kimono and hauled up. I rubbed the dirt from my eyes and looked around, I tensed up in fear. I was surrounded by a group of men, fugitives possibly.

They wore tattered clothes and smelled like those filthy prisons on the outskirts of the city. The tallest one, who I guessed might be the leader, grabbed me and squeezed my arm. I screamed and he laughed. "What's the matter, cutie? Afraid I'm gonna hurt ya? No, you, me and the boys are gonna mess around fur a bit!" he said with a laugh. I shivered even more. The other men were reaching for me when one of them was knocked to the ground.

The leader, the one holding me, looked around, dumbstruck. "What the-?" he asked. Then, another man was knocked out cold, then another one, then another one, and yet another one. Were we being attacked by demons? I sure hope not! "Excuse-moi, but I do not think that girl likes being treated that way. Please let her go" a male voice tinted with an accent ordered softly. I heard a low growl, from a wolf I'm guessing. I closed my eyes, opened them, and stared straight ahead.

There was a man, about 21, standing in front of us with sword with a pale blue blade of light. Where have I seen that before? Anyway, he had sky blue eyes, and from his helmet, I saw blonde bangs. He wore a pink kimono shirt, purple pants, really tall red geta, and a green hawk helmet with white banners. Beside him, was a light brown wolf with dark green eyes. He was lowered into an attack crouch and was growling angrily. The man holding me gruffed.

"Why should I, ya weakling?" he asked in a deadly voice. I wanted to tell the man to run. I gave him another look and I was surprised. I know I have seen his face somewhere before. As I tune out the men's conversation, I try desperately to remember where I had seen the man's face. Suddenly, some images come into my head. I see a long blonde-haired woman lying dead on the floor. I look next to me and see the exact same man, though his face is a little younger.

"_Kaguya, come on!"_ he says. He grabs my arm and we get up. _"Waka! My brother!"_ I scream. I shake my head and open my eyes, back to reality. I know who this man is now. He is Waka, my one and only brother. Tears cloud up in my eyes, blurring my vision even more. The man holding me squeezes me tight and I scream in pain. "I'm not lettin' her go fur a minute!" he shouted. Waka gives a small smirk.

"Very well then" he turns to look at his wolf companion, "Tsukiyomi?" he asked. The wolf nods and leaps at the man holding me. He lets go of me and falls over, wrestling with the wolf. I feel Waka looking at me. "Mademoiselle, are you alright?" he asked. I look at him, starting to cry. I can't hold back anymore. I throw myself at him and hug him, holding him tight. He stumbles backwards, but does not fall. I cry into his shirt and sob heavily. "Waka! My brother!" I screamed. Waka stopped moving and can probably guess he is looking at me.

I feel his arms go around me and he hugged me too. "K-Kaguya?" he asked. I nodded into his shirt. "I missed you, my brother!" I wailed. He hugged me tighter and rubbed my back. "And I missed you too, ma soeur" he replied. All this time of not being able to remember my past, I am able to remember him. My brother. I guess that saying is true. _"Good things come to those who wait. . ."_

**What an awesome chapter! I feel happy to finish it! It's been weeks since I updated because of school! Anyways, review and adieu! Byebye! **


	6. A Trustful Bond Between Them

**Okay, let's get back into the swing of things by starting up chapter 6! I've decided to keep updating quicker! So, let's get started! Adieu, ma chérie! **

_Face down in the dirt,  
>She said "This doesn't hurt",<br>She said "I've finally had enough!" _

-Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Waka's POV **

"Tsukiyomi, where is Susano?" I ask my wolf companion. We arrived in Sei-an an hour ago to find it cloaked in a poisonous green mist. Strangely enough, we aren't affected by it. Though it is giving the citizens a hard time. Some are lying on the ground, cold as ice, and others are struggling to get up. I feel pity for them and want to help them, but Queen Himiko forbid me or my wolves from doing anything.

She said only a god could help the city now. In other news, I am happy to have been reunited with my sister, Kaguya. Tsukiyomi and I saved her from a group of escaped fugitives near the City Checkpoint. I finally recognized her after she called me her brother. I hugged her and told her I missed her. All three of us headed back to the city, but after finding it infected, I told Kaguya to find somewhere to stay until the mist cleared up. I'm not sure where she is staying but we'll find her sooner or later.

Right now, Tsukiyomi and I stand on the bridge that connects the Commoner's and Aristocrat Quarters, waiting for Susano to return. He went back to Kamiki to help Amaterasu with her flashbacks, which I find wonderful. Even though he is very mean and uptight, he still loves and cares for his sister. While we wait, I space out, thinking about the past moments Amaterasu and I shared while Tsukiyomi chases his tail. After awhile, Susano returns with a bundle in his mouth.

He walks up to us and drops it at my feet. I look at it with confusion before staring about the god of storms and seas. "Susano-sama, what is this?" I ask, remembering my courtesy. Susano gives me a smug look before sitting down beside me and flipping open his book, skimming its pages. He speaks to me without giving a glance. "That is filled with rice balls that Kushi gave me before I left. I also bought some medicine in case one of us fell ill. With all this mist, we can't afford to take chances" he grumbled.

I nod and look ahead. I wonder when my beloved will show up. I wish she was here already. I want to speak with her and tell her that she means a lot to me. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't say that last part. I'd be embarrassing myself in front of her, not to mention her big mouthed bouncing friend. How that little pest can blame me for something so huge is beyond me!

Finally, at long last, Amaterasu shows up. I start to smile, but then my face relaxes at what I see. She looks very annoyed. By. . .what? Me? Her brothers? I want to ask her, but I keep my mouth shut. Susano looks up from his book and stares at her. "Ah, hello Amaterasu! What kept you?" he asks. Tsukiyomi stops chasing his tail and falls down, his jaw hitting the bridge. I smile at Amaterasu. "Well, well, well. . .look what the cat dragged in. What took you so long, ma chérie?" I ask.

Amaterasu growls low in her throat. "That idiotic monk wanted me to catch a stupid fish for him so he would fix the bridge! That's what took me so long!" she snarled.

"Fiery and hot tempered as usual!" Tsukiyomi comments, trying to get the bundle open. Susano sees this and smacks him across the face with his paw. Tsukiyomi yelps and draws in behind me, cowering in fear of his brother. I watch Susano unravel the bundle, pick up a rice ball, and place it in front of Amaterasu's paws. She looks down at it with interest. "Eat it. Let's have a nice chat" he suggests. Amaterasu nods and chews her treat.

I gaze at the top of her head. Her little friend is fast asleep, snoring softly. Susano moves his snout closer to the Poncle boy and breaths on him for a bit. Finally, the bug boy wakes up to the terrible smell of Susano's breath. "Ugh! Ewww! Two words, you over grown junkyard, Breath. . .Mint!" he coughs. Suddenly, he shakes his head and glares at us. "Ack! Not you three again!" he hisses. Tsukiyomi peers out from behind me. "Well hello to you, too!" he says sarcastically.

The boy immediately responds back. "You can't fool us! We're not gonna forget what you did to us back at Orochi's cave!" he says, crossing his arms. Susano smiles smugly and shoves his nose in the pest's face. "And what exactly did we do, you little accuser? If I'm not mistaken, we opened the cave for you. _**We **_helped you get inside. So, we did nothing that has caused you to lose your temper! Once again, I might add" he sneered. Issun pushed his nose from his face.

He grumbled something under his breath and then flashed us a smirk. "Never mind that! Here's a question I'd like to know the answer to: Why do you three keep popping up wherever we are, anyway? What're you guys up to this time?" he asks, almost shouting. Susano and I glance at each other and then look back at the bug boy.

"Nothing that should make you mad. We have a right to be here just like you do!" Susano hissed. I didn't say anything. When Susano has to speak, no one should interrupt him. He's more of a proper class than his brother and I. He never cared for childish games. No, all he cared for was studying and hunting. That was his choice no doubt, but no one could change that now could they? Anyway, now that I have been silent for long enough, I hear ma chérie's little friend ask the question again.

"Hm? Excuse-moi, but we have no time to follow you around. You see, Susano, Tsukiyomi, and I are busy looking for something" I stated quite clearly. Susano says nothing, but gets another ice ball from the bundle and chomps it down hungrily. Tsukiyomi resumes the previous activities of chasing his tail, which causes Susano to trip him up with his hind-leg.

What we seek is the Ark of Yamato. It is the only thing that can get one to the Celestial Plain which resides in Heaven. Susano has told me he remembers the crash and how destructive it was. I, however, was unconscious and was unaware of the fact. But, now that two hundred years have passed us, nor Susano or Tsukiyomi remember exactly where the vessel crashed. All they remember is that we landed in a lake.

But let's get back to the situation at hand, shall we? Issun doesn't seem pleased with my response. "Bah. . .some prophet you are! Shouldn't you three already know where to look?" he asks. Susano gets up and, once again, shoves his nose in the Poncle's face. "Listen, you little impudent, just because Waka can foresee the future, doesn't mean he can foresee every little thing! **I** was there when the Ark crashed. **I** know where it is located, the only problem is which island it is located on is a mystery" he growled, his hot breath blowing onto Issun.

"Well, maybe 'look' isn't the right word. We already know where it is. It's just. . ." What Susano said before was a complete lie. We _**know **_where it is, the fact is we can't get to it. I assume the black wolf didn't want ma chérie's little friend to get the wrong idea. "Getting there is proving to be a bit of a problem. Suffice it to say, we want it quick and easy!" I state. The boys and I really don't want to have to do much to get it. And. . .we just want to go home. Is that really too much to ask?

Tsukiyomi stops running around in a circle in a desperate attempt to catch his own tail and flops onto the hard wood surface. Susano snickers and helps him up, letting him lean against his shoulder for support. "Quick and easy. . .? Wait a sec. . .don't tell me you three are behind this funky mist?" Issun starts up again, only to be silenced by Susano's rough glare. He shrinks back as Susano sticks his snout in the boy's face. "When he says quick and easy, it means we are impatient and want it soon. Now, about the mist, it is not our doing. The only beings I'd ever hurt would be demons and. . ._others_. . ." he hisses, looking back at me and his brother.

Tsuki and I retreat slightly. Issun doesn't seem to care about what Susano has said. "So you say. Is this your plan to conquer the city and take over the world? You three are always up to no good so I wouldn't be surprised. . .But yet, here you are, claiming to be furball's brothers and old friend" he says, slyly. Amaterasu looks like she's ready to eat him whole. Issun better be careful in his choice of words.

"Issun, stop it! I'm starting to trust them more than you now!" she growls. Tsukiyomi looks shocked. Susano and I are feeling the same. "Wait. . .I. . .you mean _**you**_ trust. . ._**us**_?" Susano asks. Amaterasu looks him in the eye with gentleness. "Hai, I-I guess. . ." her voice trails off. All three of us smile and enjoy a nice conversation with Amaterasu. At least, part of it was nice. Her little friend kept interrupting her, which I'm sure drove her mad.

After awhile, we bid goodbye to Amaterasu, leaving her with a hint that mentioned an eye of a needle. Now, we stand here, waiting further orders, if there are any to be given. Tsukiyomi slumps to the ground. "Soooo bored!" he complains. Susano nods in agreement and yawns, stretching out and shaking his rough black fur.

"_Waka, Susano, Tsukiyomi. . ."_ comes Queen Himiko's voice. My wolf companions shoot up and look around. I pull out a special talisman that allows us to communicate with the Queen from any distance. "Oui Madame? How may we help you?" I ask with properness. I hear Himiko giggle and sigh.

"_Waka, there have been reports of suspicious demon activity over at North Ryoshima Coast. I want you, Susano, and Tsukiyomi to investigate" _

"But of course, Madame! We shall get on it. Au revoir!" I say and put the magical object back in the sleeve of my kimono shirt. I look over at my wolves. "You two heard that right? We are to investigate over at N. Ryoshima, understand?" I ask, sounding serious. They nod and follow me down the bridge back to the Commoner's Quarters. I wonder. . .will Amaterasu be successful? Oui, she will! I know it in my heart she will!

**Amaterasu's POV **

Phew! What a rush! I just took down Ninetails and boy, was she a hard one! Issun and I told her off when we got to the top of her castle. Of course, she was ticked about us being there. She wanted to rip us limb from limb, but instead I took her down and left her to rot as Oni Island turned into beautiful sakura petals.

Otohime, the Dragonian Empress, who had turned herself into a Water Dragon, gave is a lift back to land and then dove back into the water, obviously heading back to her palace. Once on land, you'll never guess who appeared before me. Yup. . .it was Waka! It seems like he was waiting for me. "Bonjour Amaterasu! Been on a little fox over on Oni Island have you? By the looks of it, I'd say you had a rather rough time. Was that wily fox really so formidable?" he says with a cocky laugh.

Jeez, was he always like this back when I knew him? I suddenly realize something. . .my brothers aren't with him! I was expecting Susano to greet me the way he always does with that hard core tone and his nose in a book. Tsukiyomi's greeting would have been silly and childish, as it always is. He would have been chasing his tail and saying stupid things, then get conked on the head by Susano.

I'm starting to miss all of that. They knew I was coming back, so why weren't they here for me now? I stalk up to Waka and look at him hard. "Oui? What can I do for you, ma chérie?" he asks. I sit down before him and stare at his face. "Where are my brothers?"

"Hm?"

"My brothers. Susano and Tsukiyomi? You travel with them" Geez, I talk to him like he's clueless or something.

"Oh, well. . .while we were waiting for you, Susano figured out a way to the Ark. He dashed off before I could say a word. I did not want him to be alone, so I sent Tsukiyomi to follow him. Susano said something about Shinshu Field before he took off" he explained. I inch away from him and nod.

I was just curious as to where those two had run off to, so better for me to ask then worry, right? Once again, Issun wakes up from his nap and yawns. That's the second time he's fallen asleep on my head. "Wha. . .? Yo furball, we on land yet or. . .YOU!" he shouts noticing Waka. I tell him what the prophet said and he starts jumping around like a madman.

"Why you. . .! How can you say that! Himiko's dead, you heartless swine!" he screams. It is obvious he's had enough. Waka's been hard on him since we all met, who can blame him? "Now boys, play nice!" I remind them, but do they listen? No! Why would they? Waka's face turns to shock and sorrow. He's sad? Right, Himiko's dead and he _**was**_ her commander. They must have been very close as friends.

Waka looks away for a moment, and then back at me. He looks like he's trying to hold back tears. "Oh, I see. . .Well, I never expected to see you acting like such a little whelp. After all, Queen Himiko was resigned to her fate. Even you knew that, did you not, Amaterasu?" he asks, looking ready to cry. I guess I knew, though it was sort of hard to see. I give him a friendly nod and lean on him, doing my best to comfort him, much to Issun's protests.

"What the? Ammy, get away from him! He's caused us enough trouble already!" he shouts. I ignore him and let Waka hug me. He sort of buries his face in my fur and I rest my paw on his shoulder. Issun gives up his attempts at yelling at Waka and jumps off my head. "Never mind this! What are you talking about? Anyway, you're the last person on Earth we wanna see right now! Now, get outta my face and leave Ammy alone, you two-bit prophet!" he screams.

Waka pulls away from me and rubs his eyes. "Ah, forgive me. I should not have done that" he apologizes. I give him a wolf smile. "It's alright! Issun, go. I'll catch up soon"

"But Ammy-"

"GO!" I shout. He hops off without another word to me, leaving Waka and I to talk.

After I nice chat with Waka, I headed to Shinshu Fields for two reasons. 1: Because that's my next stop and 2: My brothers are there. I used the Mermaid Spring for a shortcut to Shinshu because my paws were still numb from my battle with Ninetails. Issun, yet again, fell asleep on my head and was snoring very loudly.

I made a best attempt to ignore him, but that didn't go well and now I have a headache. I'm seriously going to give him what for when he wakes up. I have just passed the Guardian Sapling and am now making my way over to the cat statue on the wall of the cliff behind the sacred tree. Thanks to my Cat Walk technique, given to me by my younger sister Kabegami, I skillfully climb the wall with ease.

I make a good jump to get on top. Once up, I give the area a good scan with my amber eyes. I look to my right and see a giant metal building. It is in a weird shape and it has a chunk of metal shaped into a sword on top. I hear grumbling somewhere nearby. "How the heck are we gonna get this thing open?" a familiar voice asks. Another familiar voice responds. "Oh shut up Tsukiyomi! If we wait for Little Sister, we can open this stupid thing!" I stop dead halfway there.

Those voices. . .! They're my brothers' voices! With happiness in my heart, I rush towards the building to look for my siblings. I peer around the side to see the two arguing like heck. They're bickering so much, that my headache has gotten worse. Finally, after my head pounded for some time, I stepped out and got between them. "Will you two stop! That's quite enough!" I shout. Ouch, my head really hurts now. The two are really happy to see me.

"Ah, hello Amaterasu! How have you been? Sorry we weren't there to greet you on your victory against Ninetails" Susano apologizes. I smile and sit down.

"I've been good, and it's okay. Waka told me you had something to do. Is bickering like crazy it?"

"Nope! We're trying to open the door on this metal thing, but no matter what, we can't get it to open" Tsukiyomi said glumly.

"Don't be like, Tsuki. We'll figure something out" Susano reassured.

"Yeah. . .I guess. Oh, and don't call me Tsuki" Tsukiyomi reminded. He was much calmer this time.

"Hmmm. Maybe I can help with that, boys" I say, looking at the metal rod on top of the building. My brothers look at me. "Really? Cool! Let's see. . ." Susano says, looking at the thunder clouds, then at the metal rod. He looks at me. "Uh, did you by any chance meet up with Gekigami, one of our brothers, while on Oni Island?"

"Yeah, he says hello by the way" I reply, but Susano doesn't find that important. He motions his tail towards a thunder cloud. "Little Sis, use your new brush technique and guide some electricity over to the rod. I'd like to see what happens" he says, a smile playing his lips. I nod and, using my Holy Ink, motion the bolts of energy over to the metal rod. The energy reacts and the rod starts to turn counterclockwise. In an instant, a door on the side of the building opens and everything is still.

Tsukiyomi shoots up, his tail wagging. "Awesome! I'll go get Waka!" he says, starting to dash off. Wait, I don't want them to leave. "Brothers! Wait!"

"Yeah?" Tsukiyomi asks.

"I want us to talk for a bit. We never just. . .talk anymore!" I say. They smile at me, come over and we sit down in a group. For the first time, in many years, I shared tongues with my brothers that day.

**Wow! That was great! I'll stop for now, but please read on later, m'kay? Oh, and for those who don't know what sharing tongues means, don't worry, it doesn't mean French Kissing. No, in the terms I know, it means to socialize with others. If any of you thought something else, it wasn't that. Okay, DOY out! Review and Adieu, ma chérie! **


	7. The Final Fight

**Welcome back, everybody! Here is chapter 7! Jouir and Adieu! **

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got!  
>Come on, come on, come on, come one, ready or not!<br>La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock!  
>It's on, it's on, it's on! <em>

-It's On by the cast of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.

**Susano's POV **

I can't believe it. We came, we saw, we kicked major butt, and now here we are, standing the frozen land of Kamui, a place filled with snow from season to season. We aren't waiting for my sister, no we are waiting for the stirring of the Ark. Here I am, sitting with Tsukiyomi directly at my side, and Waka standing a few feet away, lost in thought. There is no doubt of what he's thinking about. Indeed, I remember that awful day, the evil came to the land of mortals.

It was scary and utterly terrifying. The images of the Celestial lying dead on the cold metal floor of the Ark are so painful to see. Just being in this cold wasteland brings back memories of pain and sadness, but Waka knew that we would one day return here, to avenge those who fell before the Demon Emperor. Hai, I speak of the Dark Lord, Yami, himself. Now, I've never seen him in person, but I have heard his voice. 200 years ago, while I was killing some monsters on board the Ark, my ears picked up his venom filled voice, deep and deadly it was.

"_Kill them! Kill them all! Leave no one alive!"_ his voice boomed against the metal walls of the ship. I shivered at the time, yeah, for the first time since I was but a mere pup, I Susano. . .was afraid. I was afraid of Yami, afraid of losing everything I ever loved, including Amaterasu. I've lost so much over the years. The Tsuki Wolves, Tsukimi, Daichi, Tomiko, Aika, the Moon Tribe, the Celestials, the Moon, the Celestial Plain, my true mother, and my sister once.

It was all because of Yami. He took everything Tsukiyomi, Waka, and I have ever loved and destroyed it, all of it! Right now, my body is burning with a raging fire. A fire that can only be smoldered by the sweet taste of revenge we'll get against Yami. Never again will he take away something we love. I won't lose another living being to him again! Like Waka has Amaterasu, and Tsukiyomi has Kaguya, I too have found someone. The Emperor's daughter, Princess Riko. Though she is mortal, I love her so much and she is one of the many things Yami will never take away from me ever again.

This time, _**he**_ will crumble, _**he **_will fall before us. Yami knows we won't go down without a fight, and he's determined to destroy us. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get! We're not going down without a fight! It's time to end this once and for all!

Wait! The Ark is stirring. . . ! It's time!

**Amaterasu's POV **

This is so confusing! Where is Waka? Where are my brothers? I really need some consulting right now. I took out two robotic owls alongside my past self and I defeated the Orochi of my past. Now, I stand before the legendary Ark of Yamato, as it rises from the frozen lake. A great rumbling causes the ground to vibrate horrifically and the ice begins to crack, like an egg shell.

Water spurts from the ice wall, seemingly pushing up the heavy boat, like someone heaving off a heavy object forcing pressure down onto them. The vessel floats upward with ease and grace, and the water and everything else stops altogether.

Silence.

'_Well. . .now what?'_ I ask myself.

Everyone around me stares in my direction and then looks at the Ark with dread and fear. Do I really have to go aboard that thing? Hai, I have to!

See as this is my only way home, I run up the rainbow bridge, which appeared after the Ark stopped moving, stopping when I heard Issun's voice.

"W-Wait! Wait Ammy!" his voice. He's hesitating, he must be scared or something. "You know what'll happen if you cross this rainbow bridge and board the Ark of Yamato, don't you? I mean, that boat is bad news. The people of Kamui all know that. It's the most hated and feared thing in all the land. Even legends have nothing good to say about it or Laochi Lake. And you know there's no turning back once you board that thing"

"Please Issun! Listen to me for just this once! I know what this Ark is and what pain it has caused Kamui and all of Nippon! And it's my job to take it down. I know in my heart. . .that I have the resolve to do this!"

"Huh? You look like you wanna say something. . .'Resolve'? You mean you have the resolve to pass the point of no return?"

"You bet she does!" a familiar voice calls from behind me. We turn around and I gasp at what I see. "Susano and Tsukiyomi! You're here!" I cry in happiness. They smile at me and start up the bridge. Susano climbs up carefully, but Tsukiyomi struggles just a bit. Once they are right in front of me, we engage in a conversation.

"I thought you boys would be with Waka!"

"Nah, we wanted to enter the Ark with you as your escort!" Tsukiyomi says, his tail wagging.

"Well, maybe 'escort' isn't the right word. Nonetheless, we wanted to accompany you inside" Susano replies with a smirk.

"I don't care! But. . .hey, you two are different! What's up?"

"We've decided it's time to face up to this whole thing. We knew it would all come down to this eventually. There was no way we could have avoided it, not at all" Tsukiyomi states.

"Right! It's time for us to take back what was stolen from us long ago! And this time. . .we're doing it together! We're gonna win this together!" Susano howls triumphantly. I smile and nod. Indeed, we will win this together. That I am certain of. I turn to face the entrance to the deadly Ark. "Well Susano, will you have the honor of leading us into battle against our greatest foe?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. "You bet! Company, ATTENTION! Forward, MARCH!" he orders. Tsukiyomi and I fall in behind him as we climb the rest of the way up the bridge. We are almost there when we are stopped by Issun.

"W-Wait a sec, Ammy!" I stop, allowing my brothers to go on ahead. When they realize I stopped, they turn and look at me. "What's up, Sis?" Tsukiyomi asks me. I look behind me. "Nothing! Issun has something to say!" I turn my attention back to my Poncle.

"Alright Issun, what is it? You've been acting like this for awhile now, I'm worried. What's wrong?" I ask, being as sweet and kind as I can. Issun scratches the back of his head and makes an uncertain noise in the back of his throat.

"Um. . .Well. . .We've been through a lot together. How long's it been since we first met? It all started in the valley of Sakuya's chest. Then we laid the smack down on Orochi. . .Then that fox-headed wench. . .We even went inside an Emperor's body. . .and traveled to the bottom of the sea. Then before I knew it, I found myself back in my own homeland. And now it all ends with the appearance of the legendary ark. But for you, it's just the start of an even greater adventure. . ." he is interrupted by Issun.

"Hey can we speed this goodbye up? We got a demon lord to kill here!" he shouts rudely. I give him a stern look and allow Issun to continue. His words are filled with sadness. He finally comes out and says it's time to say goodbye. This shocks me, it really does. He explains the only reason he came along was to steal my brush techniques, which I already knew of course!

Finally, he starts down the bridge. I can't let him go! He means so much to me! I try to stop him, but he keeps telling me that it has to be this way. Again, he tries to leave, but when I stop him, he gets ticked. He starts shouting at me and waving his sword around in the air.

**Waka's POV **

I look below me to see Amaterasu, Susano, and Tsukiyomi standing on the rainbow bridge to the Ark. Ah, it is finally time, Time to rid this world of the Demon Lord known as Yami. I cannot even stomach it! Even his name fills me with disgust. Anyway, Susano and Tsukiyomi seem to be waiting for Amaterasu, as she is bickering with her little friend. That little pest has caused enough trouble for us, so, being as I am, I intervene.

"He's right, ma chérie. Your way lies with this ark" I say, gracefully landing from my perch up high and onto the ark. Susano and Tsukiyomi look up at me. "Ah! Waka!" Tsukiyomi calls.

"Right on time!" Susano remarks. I smile a little. Amaterasu turns to look at me. "Oh! Hello Waka!" she greets, her voice friendly. Finally, she has gotten use to me. Issun, however, isn't pleased with me, as usual.

"You again!" he hisses.

"At last. . .At last, a path to the heavens has opened up. Oh, fantastique! How long have we yearned for this moment? 200 years? No, it must've been much longer!" I state, looking away briefly. Out of the corner of my eye, Susano nods. "Indeed, it has" he grumbles. Again, our little friend it upset.

"Bah! What're you babbling on about now, ya big fruit cake? A path to the heavens? On that creepy old hunk of junk? What a fitting exit for a half-baked prophet like you!" Honestly, I'm getting sick of that 'half-baked prophet' nonsense and, from the sound of Susano's growling, he's sick of it too.

"I have no idea what you're up to, and frankly and I don't care! I'm not part of this anymore, so I'm gonna split! Have fun, you two!" he calls over his shoulder. Below, I hear Tsukiyomi-sama's upset voice. "Seriously, what's a half-baked prophet?" he asks, his attention towards Susano-sama. Susano-sama shrugs and looks at Issun. I feel like he's being a coward, so I break through to his little mind.

"Afraid of the legendary ark, are we?" I tease. I hear my wolves snicker, this makes our little friend stop.

"What did you say?"

"Well, if you must go, then go. Besides, only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato. You never had a ticket, and you never will!"

"Why you witless, two-bit, half-baked prophet! You're just trying to trick me into getting on that stupid boat! I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I'm no fool! So there!" He does realize we're adults, right? "Wait a sec. . .I know! Maybe I should just hop aboard your little boat. Yeah. . .And then. . . I should just tear the place apart as a little parting gift to you!" He climbs the rest of the way, and bounces past Susano-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama, only to be fried and pushed away by the ark's protective barrier.

Amaterasu looks at me, confused. Issun also stares at me, his face a mask of anger to aggravation. I laugh softly. "Don't blame us. We already told you. Only those worthy of the trip may board. But you didn't need us to tell you that, my little bouncing friend. You knew very well why you can't board this ark. Do I not speak the truth, little Celestial Envoy?" I ask.

A shocked expression appears on Issun's face. Then, the rainbow bridge begins to disappear. "Well, it's about time" I say, overlooking the situation. Amaterasu gracefully jumps onto the ark, leaving her little friend to fall into the icy waters below. "ISSUN!" I hear my beloved cry.

"Awww! Too bad!" Susano-sama says mockingly.

"Sorry Issun!" Tsukiyomi-sama calls. All three peer over to see Issun floating helplessly in the water. He looks up at the brothers. "Why you no good wolves! How dare you! Why I outta-!" he is cut short by Susano-sama.

"How dare _**you**_ say such things! When speaking to a god, you are to show respect!" he growls.

"Yeah! Be polite!" Tsukiyomi-sama adds.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Issun sneers.

"Tsukiyomi and I are gods, you imbecile! I'm the god of storms and seas! Tsukiyomi is a co-god of the Moon alongside Yumigami! You watch your mouth! I expect better from our Envoy!" he roars. Amaterasu and Issun stare in shock and confusion. Tsukiyomi jumps to his statement. "Little Sis, I'm sure you have a bunch of questions, but right now, we have demon butt to kick" he reminds her. Amaterasu nods and watches me jump down.

I land between her brothers and call down to the Poncle. "My little friend! I have another prophecy for you! Listen up, because this will no doubt come in handy for you" Susano-sama and his brother move away, so I can get to Amaterasu. I grab my beloved's front paws and start dancing with her. She's looking at me oddly and I notice she is doing her best as to not trip me up. "It takes two to tango. The bond of the brush shall intercede!" Once we are done, her reply is filled with awkwardness.

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen, okay?" she asks, shaking her head. Her brothers are sweat dropping and are looking around. I give a shaky laugh and scratch the back of my head. "I thought I'd give you the long version since it was my last. Pretty good, don't you think?" I ask. Issun is silent. Amaterasu speaks to me. "_**That**_ was the long version? Kinda short if you ask me, but whatever!" she says, her tone less harsh than it was when we met her again back in Agata.

I give her a smile before turning my attention back to Issun. Those unwilling to fulfill their own destiny cannot board the ferry to the Celestial Plain. Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life. You have no doubt met many such resolute people in your journeys. Well, my little bouncing friend. . .We must bid you adieu!" I say, turning and starting into the ark. Susano-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama follow me close behind.

"Shall we, ma chérie? We have a date with destiny, and we mustn't keep her waiting!" I say.

"Enough of the talking! All I want is to go in there, kick Yami's rear, and go home! I've had enough of this idiotic nonsense, especially Issun! I'm sick and tired of the mortal world and I'm sick and tired of this whole thing! Now, get your rear ends inside before I really get mad!" Susano-sama roars. We tremble with fear. I watch the black wolf stride inside, his voice calls back at us. "Well c'mon!" he snorts.

Tsukiyomi-sama looks at me. "We better get inside before he gets really cranky!" he says, his voice filled with uncertainty. I nod and follow him inside. Behind us, we hear the hatch close and Amaterasu's fitful whimpers.

**Tsukiyomi's POV **

. . .Wow, just being within the dreaded ark gives me the chills. Awhile ago, my sister went off to kill the demon sergeants and generals of Yami's army, mainly the demons she defeated before. It seems those monsters fled here into this boat to escape death. Little do they know that there is no where left to run, this shall be their final resting place, here within these metal walls. I am sitting in the main room, the same place I was when the monsters first attacked us all those years ago.

Funny, it seems like only yesterday that my people died, and the conspiracy only lasted a few hours. But that's not how it is. It lasted two centuries, all because we were afraid to face up to it. Indeed, even I was afraid. All this time, I treated it like a game, nothing more, nothing less. I never wanted to grow up and have these worries, which is why I acted like a child. Children are carefree and have no worries. I believed that staying a kid would make everything seem okay. But, even I knew it was wrong to treat t that way. That's why Susano always scolded me.

Even before we reached adulthood, he decided to grow up and take responsibility. To me, that seemed like a waste, but now it's not, not anymore. I decided to grow up the minute I set foot on the ark. No more childish games or messing around. This has to be taken seriously! And I intend to take it that way. I am snapped from my thoughts by my sister's voice.

"Tsukiyomi! _Hello_!" she calls. I look up and see her sitting on the small platform in the center of the main room. She cocks her head and stares at me. "I'm done here. You gonna help me kick Yami's butt or what?" she asks, almost snapping. I nod quickly and scamper up the small flight of steps and into the green beam. Within seconds, we are transported deep inside the Ark into a dark room. It's a long fall, don't get me wrong, but we land just as easily.

"What the-?" Amaterasu asks. I look in the direction her eyes are looking and see something surprising. Susano and Waka are attacking a large black sphere. Every time Pillow Talk hits it, the green blade illuminates the ball showing a pattern of red markings. Susano strikes the sphere up top with Thunder Edge, only to be pushed backwards. Waka gives up as well, resulting Pillow Talk to fly out of his grasp and fall over the edge of the platform we are standing on.

I know it is dark, but I'm pretty sure my sister is smiling. "You boys need some help?" she asks kindly. Susano and Waka leap away and land with their backs to us. "There you are, Amaterasu. Tsukiyomi, excellent job bringing her here safely!" he says, his voice filled with gratitude. I nod, even though he cannot see it. "My pleasure! So, has _he_ woken up yet?" I ask in return.

Though it's dark, I see Susano shake his head. "Nope! He's still asleep, the baka! He's been asleep for a long time actually. Waka and I thought that if we slammed into enough, he'd wake up. Turns out, he's a heavy sleeper" he explains. Again, I nod and give Yami a good, hard look. Even just staring at him makes me ill. Waka starts talking. "Well, we thought we could handle this before you arrived. But it seems we have met our match!" he replies.

Amaterasu and I nod, acknowledging him. The markings on Yami's armor start to glow eerily, he's waking up. Finally! My sister and I run up beside them and take up our positions around the two. I bet sis is happy to be a part of our formation now! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Waka smile as he laughs.

"This brings back memories, ma chérie! Remember when we faced Orochi together on the Celestial Plain?" Obviously he's speaking to my sister.

"I guess. . ." She stops to speak, then adds, "Oh yeah! He got what was coming to him! No one hurts us and get away with it!" she exclaims. I wanted to tell her to be quiet, but her voice _will_ wake up old Yami, and that's just what we want. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness, so I can see Susano's sly smirk. "I like your fire! That's what it takes to beat someone like Yami!" he remarks. Again, Waka interrupts.

"Behold, you three. . .It is shrouded it darkness, but make no mist. This is none other than Yami, the evil Ruler of Darkness. It was _he _who slew the Celestials on board this very ark and brought misfortune upon the land of mortals! Of course it's too dark to see his human form now!" he states, gesturing to the darkness around us. I hear my sister's startled response in my ear.

"Wait! The Celestials were. . ._slain_!" her voice is shaky and filled with hurt. I push up against her to calm her, just in case she needs a shoulder to cry on. We nod in response to her and already, I see tears begin to cloud her vision. She's ready to cry. . .we all are. Waka looks at her, his expression filled with guilt and sorrow. "Je suis désolé, Amaterasu. I'm sorry. . ." his voice trails away as the ground begins to shake. We all keep calm, we know what's coming next. . .

**Susano's POV **

"And so it begins. . .The dreaded Day of Darkness is upon us!" Is the last thing I hear Waka say before everything goes black. The lighting of the arks' markings glow and flicker as the rumbling ceases. The light is dim, but I can see the constellations of our brothers and sisters. They are here to watch us do battle with the leader of the demons! There is little noise, and all I can hear is Tsukiyomi's soft, uncertain sounds, Waka's nervous breathing, Amaterasu's growling, and the beat of my own heart.

It's pounding like a drum and I'm sure their hearts are beating the same way. Tsukiyomi exhales his warm breath onto my furry shoulder, and I shiver. My fur stands on end as I hear Yami's venom-filled voice. _"YOU!"_ he cries as his armor starts glowing more and more. Finally, the area is illuminated with bright light, and Yami is completely revealed.

I smirk mischievously, and take a few steps towards him, saying:

"Konichiwa Yami!"

"_So. . .you finally show yourselves to me! Tired of hiding from the big bad wolf, are we? I knew you'd come back, even after what occurred on this very ark. The same ark I forced the Moon Tribe to build!" _

We were silenced by his statement.

"_Ah! Prophet Waka. . .even after all you've done, all the trouble you've caused, you have decided to come out of hiding with these two so-called gods?" _

"Enough! It was never his fault! _**You **_caused all this pain and suffering! _**You **_killed the Moon Tribe as well as the Celestials, hoping to get rid of us! What you didn't count on was we are much smarter than we look. You should have known better to mess with Immortals, Yami!" I sneer.

"_Be that as it may, Susano. With you and the other Immortals out of the way, I would be free to take over all of space and time! Centuries ago, your father and my father battled viciously. The winner was your father of course, but he lost his brothers and sisters because of his mistake. Indeed, he and his siblings were the Original Brush Gods. Now, the family feud shall end here! Starting. . .NOW!" _he roars.

A red light appears around my sister and causes her great pain. "SISTER!" Tsukiyomi and I scream. Waka doesn't say a thing, but stares in fear and concern. All at once, my sister's brush techniques are ripped from her body and Yami draws them into his own. Amaterasu becomes a weak, helpless looking white wolf and falls to the floor, seemingly dying.

Her breaths are quick, but deep. Tsukiyomi rushes over to check her while Yami cackles evilly. _"Be prepared, little goddess! Because that was merely a warm up!"_ he retorted. Waka talks to her, as maybe a possible way of soothing her. His voice is filled with calm, which I might add is rather weird in this kind of situation, especially for him. I mean, Waka never freaks out or anything, but you can expect someone to be scared when something like this happens, right?

Yami goes on about something, which I tune out. Then, he opens his armor, revealing his true self. I almost laugh, he's so puny! He looks to be a fish of sort, a black one with red markings. He's just like us, he has animal DNA mixed with his human DNA. Waka, Tsukiyomi and I brace ourselves as Yami charges a laser. From the way it lurches, I'd say it's pretty powerful. . .and deadly! He takes aim at my sister and fires away. At the last minute, Waka gets in front of Amaterasu, blocking the beam with his katana sword since he lost Pillow Talk.

Tsukiyomi and I push against the supposed fatal beam with him to help fight it. As Waka speaks, the beam pushes back on us. "Still, I shall stand firm and fight this battle! For it was I who brought the Ark of Yamato to the Celestial Plain, but I was oblivious to the evil that lurked in its depths. I caused the death of countless innocent Celestials and brought a curse upon the land of mortals! However, I cannot reset my actions nor undo the past!"

We can't hold on any longer and we are forced backwards, but we do not fall off the side of the platform. As weak as we are, we manage to stand up. Waka's golden locks of hair are exposed and he is covered in scratches and bruises. Tsukiyomi and I have lost clumps of fur and have many scars ourselves. All in all, we are battled marked. We slowly start to walk forward and Waka starts speaking again.

"Amaterasu. . . _'Orochi can only be defeated with the power of the Chosen One' _That's what I told and you waited for us without. You waited patiently in this land of mortals. . .You waited for the day that Nagi, the Chosen One, was born. You believed in me despite knowing that I count myself among the ranks of the accursed Moon Tribe who had escaped from the Lunar Realm. I was deeply moved by your earnest spirit. That is why my faith in you has not waned since that fateful day when we engaged Orochi in battle side by side" he told her softly.

I watch my sister weakly lift her and smile sadly. "Waka, everything. . .everything between us. . .is okay now. I forgive you, I also forgive Susano and Tsukiyomi as well" she whispered weakly. I smile and I'm certain Tsukiyomi and Waka are smiling as well. "Thanks Sis! That means so much!" Tsukiyomi says before he starts coughing up blood. Yami seems to have lost all patience with us.

"_That's it! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" _he screams before charging another laser. Waka gives Yami a glance before turning back to Amaterasu. "Amaterasu, you must return to the Celestial Plain. You must do so in order to bring peace to this world!" That was the last thing Waka said before he, Tsuki, and I were sent over the edge.

"WAKA! SUSANO! TSUKIYOMI!" I hear my sister scream before I lose consciousness.

**Waka's POV **

"Waka, are we dead?" Is the first thing I hear once I wake. The voice belongs to Tsukiyomi.

I struggle to sit up, it is a miracle at how I am alive. I look around me to see the brothers getting up too. I smile it relief. They are alright. Wait! What about Amaterasu? Is she okay? I look up and hear the sounds of weapons slamming and vicious snarling. Those growls belong to Amaterasu. I smile, she is okay as well. I turn to look at her brothers.

"Are you boys okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so!" Susano replies, then looks up. He glances at me. "Waka, we gotta help Amaterasu! Hey wait. . .how long have we been out?" he asks. I shrug. How am I supposed to know? I've been out cold like they have for who know how long. But Susano is right. We need to help my beloved! I look around and see a small saucer-like craft, one of the few that control the Ark. How it got there is beyond me, but it is certainly convenient.

I help her brothers up and we get on the saucer and fly upwards. We are close enough to witness Yami's final moments. He seems to be in great pain and is struggling to continue the fight, but even he knows it's over. _"Don't think. . .that this is. . over yet, little goddess!. . .My brother, shall. . .avenge me!"_ Those were his final words before he vanished altogether. Brother? Yami has brother? I wonder who he is? But that doesn't matter. She won! Okami Amaterasu won against the most powerful evil in the entire world!

We applaud her for her excellent performance, even if we witness the last bit of it. "Fantastique Amaterasu! What a long and winding road it's been, eh, ma chérie? But at last our arch nemesis Yami, the Dark Lord who brought darkness upon the land of mortals, has been annihilated for all eternity. I must say, we were really surprised by your little bouncing friend. You couldn't have done it without him" I say happily.

Amaterasu yips happily and wags her tail. "Yeah! He was awesome, wasn't he? But, I'm so happy that you three are alive! I swear I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you!" she says and jumps up to us. She climbs on me and starts licking my face. "Aha ha ha ha! That tickles! Down! Heel! You're going to lick me to death!" I say laughing. Susano and Tsukiyomi laugh along with me.

"Well Amaterasu, Susano, Tsukiyomi! Time to embark to even stormier seas! Making the world a better place is never easy! You and your brothers must return to the Celestial Plain and set things in order. Only then can you usher in a new age of peace in the mortal world. Our journey is far from over, ma chérie!" I say happily. Susano interrupts. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stop babbling, start typing! I wanna go home!" he growl threateningly. I give a shaky laugh and punch in coordinates for the Plain.

"Now, full speed ahead! First stop, the Celestial Plain!" I say, posing for a bit. Again, Susano snaps at me.

"Stop talking! Start driving! You know I get cranky when I get impatient!" he snarls. Amaterasu goes over and licks his muzzle. "Now, now! Enough of that! Let's settle down and enjoy the ride, okay?" she asks sweetly. Susano gives a firm nod and sits down. Tsukiyomi starts jumping around like an idiot. "Yes! YES! We're going home! We're going home!" he shouts excitedly, then looks at us.

"Hey! Let's tell some jokes to pass the time!" he suggests.

"Alright! I'll go first!" Susano says. I see a smirk on his face. He clears his throat before he starts.

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"You"

"You who?"

"I'm gonna throw _**you**_ off the side of this ark if _**you**_ don't shut up!" Susano hisses. Tsukiyomi laughs, but after a moment, his laugh dies away. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asks. Susano smirks. "No" Is all he says and I sigh.

This is going to be a long, but joyful ride home. . .

**Phew! Chapter 7 is complete. But the story isn't over yet. Stayed tuned for the final chapter of part 2! You know what to do, review and adieu! Byebye!**


	8. Home At Last

**Bonjour everyone! This is the final chapter of Part 2 of The Rising Heroes Trilogy! Let's end it with a bang, shall we? **

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home,  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up,  
>I missed you.<br>I'm coming home, I wanna know,  
>When all the leaves begin to fall.<br>I'm falling, falling apart, for you. _

-Homecoming by Hey Monday

**Amaterasu' POV **

It's like a dream come true! I'm headed home to the Celestial Plain! I've never been this happy in all my life. Anyway, the ride is long, but entertaining. Susano and Tsukiyomi have been wrestling, playing, and talking all the way. Awhile ago, Waka said we'd be at the island soon and I cannot wait to set foot in my homeland again.

Right now, Waka is busy checking the ark's computer to make sure we have an easy landing. I am lying on the floor beside him, keeping him company. Susano and Tsukiyomi are chatting away below us.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the island, I can't wait to feel the grass under my paws again!" Tsukiyomi says happily. Susano nods.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to going home. It seems like yesterday, we were coming to the mortal world, now we are headed home again! Time sure does fly, doesn't it?" he replies. Tsukiyomi wags his tail and bounces up and down.

"You bet! Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be the first one off the ark!"

"Huh? No way! I missed home more than you, so I should be the first one off!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"_I'm _first!"

"_I'm _first!"

"How are we gonna settle this?"

"Oh, I know! Let's flip a coin!"

"We don't have one, Tsuki"

"Then let's use our own heads and tails, okay?" Tsukiyomi suggests. Susano shrugs and then two crouch down into attack positions. I look up from the floor to watch them. What're they gonna do? Waka and I watch in surprise as the two leap at each other, wrestling and biting each other fitfully. I start to giggle while Waka laughs. My brothers battle it out for a few minutes before, Tsukiyomi pins Susano down and lifts his head up. "Heads! I win!" he says victoriously.

Susano seems very annoyed. "Hooray! You won! Not get off me!" he scolded. Tsukiyomi climbs off Susano, accidentally shoving him with his hind-paw. Susano flips over, but doesn't say anything and lies there, grumbling under his breath.

Suddenly, Waka calls to us. "We're here!" he shouts and pulls up a screen, showing the Plain. I stare at it. The island is beautiful! Lots of rolling green grass, tall strong-looking trees, running rivers, deep forests, and high mountains. All in all, it is paradise. Susano and Tsukiyomi come up around me and stare at it strangely. Is something wrong with the island?

"Huh? The last I saw of this place, it was scarred with ash and rubble. The trees were charred, the rivers were dirty with dust and dead plants, and the mountains were worn away from avalanches. How is it that the island is so healthy-looking?" Susano asks. Tsukiyomi shrugs and continues to stare at the image. Waka interrupts. "Remember you two, the island is sacred, which means it can heal itself over time. That's why it is very beautiful" he explains.

Wow, that's amazing. Waka gives a command for the small image to zoom in, giving us a better look. It seems that there's cursed zone covering small parts of my home. So, that's why Waka had a Guardian Sapling sprout with him. We need to plant it to dispel the cursed zones! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Susano approach the screen to give it a closer look. He whips around to look at Waka.

"Waka zoom in again! I thought I saw something move!" he calls up to him. Waka nods and makes the image zoom in more. He then magnifies it so we can have a better look. In the grass, some feet away from the edge, stands. . .KAGUYA? Wait. . .there' someone with her! She is talking to a man with long cloud white hair that stops at the middle of his shin. He has pale peach colored skin, sunlit amber eyes, dggaer-like claws and sharp fangs.

He wears a white kimono and hakama with red patterns. His body is covered with red markings, like the ones I have. It takes me one moment to recognize him. That's Izanagi. . .my father! "Wow! It's Father! And he's with Kaguya!" Tsukiyomi says happily. I've finally noticed his lingering affections for Kaguya. . .and they are incredibly strong. Waka lands the ark with grace and ease.

My father and Kaguya turn their attention towards the boat as the rainbow bridge appears and the hatch opens. We gather at the door and peer out. Tsukiyomi pushes past us, but stops quickly, so as not to fall off. "Oh dear!" he says, looking down below. Susano comes up next to him and glares at him. "C'mon Tsuki! A deal's a deal!" he reminds him and knocks Tsukiyomi off the side. My brother lands with a thud.

He climbs out of the small crater he has made and shakes himself. "That wasn't so bad" he recalls, looking up at us. Susano smirks, showing his pearl white fangs. "Give it a second!" he say, jumping off, landing on Tsuki, shoving him back into the dirt. "OUCH! How's it you're so heavy?" Tsuki cries. I roll my eyes and sigh heavily. Along with the other memories, I remember how those two always bickered and fought each other. Oh, how did I ever stomach it?

I shake my head and slide down the rainbow bridge. "WHHHEEEEE!" I shout, enjoying the ride. Once I touch the sacred land, a strange feeling envelopes me. I am consumed by bright light. I notice that Susano and Tsukiyomi are glowing as well as I. After a moment or so, the light fades and I find myself standing face-to-face with two 21 year-old men, both have pale peach skin. Oddly enough they look like my brothers. **(A/N: Remember Susano and Tsukiyomi both have the same hair style Sota does from Inuyasha)**

The first one has midnight black hair, blood red eyes, and sword-sharp claws and fangs. He has a pair of black wolf ears on his head and a fluffy black wolf tail sprouting out from behind him. He wears a black kimono and hakama, both with red trim. He smiles at me sweetly, but I can see the fierceness in his eyes. "Susano?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "Hey Sis!" he replies.

I turn my attention to the second man. He has tree trunk brown hair, forest green eyes, and dagger-like claws and fangs. He has two brown wolf ears on his head and a long fluffy brown wolf tail to match, coming out from behind him. He is wearing a dark green kimono and hakama that both have dark blue trim. He grins at me, showing his ivory fangs. "What's up, Sis?" he asks me. I have no doubt in my mind that this is indeed Tsukiyomi.

Wait! If that's what they really look like then, . . .what do I look like? I rush over to a small pond and peer over to see my reflection. I see a young woman who looks to be 21. She has really long snow white hair that travels all the way down her back and drapes onto the ground, going out a few feet. She has smooth, flawless, peach pale skin with red markings, beautiful amber eyes, and small, but sharp, fangs and claws. She wears a white kimono dress that goes all the way down past her feet and the skirt has a huge cut that climbs almost all the way up her legs out in front. It is decorated with red embroidery.

On her head, is a pair of adorable white wolf ears that twitch quickly. She also has a white, fluffy wolf tail with a black tip sprouting out from behind her. She is very beautiful! Is. . .this. . .ME? Waka, Susano, Tsukiyomi, Kaguya, and my father crowd around me.

"Amaterasu, you look so lovely" Waka compliments. I blush and cover my face with my hands. My father engulfs me in his arms. "Amaterasu, my beloved daughter, welcome home!" he says happily. I smile and snuggle into his arms. He is so warm, I want to just fall asleep in his embrace.

"Arigatou Father!" I say in return. He lets go and goes over to speak with my brothers. "Tsukiyomi!" I hear Kaguya cry. I glance behind to see that she has run into Tsuki's arms and wraps him in an embrace.

**Tsukiyomi's POV **

Wow, Kaguya is holding onto me. This is it! It's for me to tell her how I feel! "Um, Kaguya?" I ask. She pulls back.

"Hai?" she asks. I scratch the back of my head. I am nervous.

"I. . .I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Well, I've known you since we were kids and well. . .I just wanted to say. . ."

"Yeah?"

"That I. . .I. . .I. . .!"

"Hai? Hai?"

"I love you, Kaguya!" I say, almost screaming. I slap my hand over my mouth and blush furiously. Now, I'm embarrassed! Kaguya looks at me lovingly. She hugs me again and smiles. "I love you too, Tsuki!" she replies sweetly. Quick as light, I hug her back and hold her to me, not letting go for a split second. There's no way I'll ever let anyone hurt her! She is mine and I am hers.

I will hold her tight and never let her go, because I love her. . .

**Susano's POV **

Wow, ever in my life would I have thought Kaguya would ever return Tsuki's feelings! Now, if only I had Princess Riko here with me. She never saw me in my real form, but I doubt she has any feelings for me. I hand on my shoulder wake's me from thought. I look up to see my father's face. "Feeling down? I have something that might cheer you!" he turns away from me and calls out, "Princess Riko, come here!" I freeze up. Princess Riko! He brought a mortal. . ._here_!

Within moments, a beautiful 18 year-old comes up to us. She has long raven black hair which has a light blue and green flower hairpin, light brown eyes, and soft pale peach skin. She wears a royal kimono with the colors of light blue and green with a sakura petal pattern. She looks at me, then ducks her head humbly. She is nervous. Father puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her to me. Before I know it, she is directly in front of me, staring at her feet.

Father turns and starts to walk away. "I'll leave you two alone!" he calls over his shoulder. I place my hand on Riko's shoulder and she looks up at me, her cheeks red with blush. "Um, konichiwa Princess" I say. I am very shy right now. She gives me a small smile and places her hand over mine. "Hi. . ." she says back, her voice small and cute. I smile, she's adorable.

"Princess, would you care to join me on a walk?" I ask quickly. Riko blushes again, but nods. We start our walk, holding hands. Behind me, I hear Tsukiyomi's teasing voice. "Susano's in love! Susano's in love! Susano and Princess Riko sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, next comes Riko with the baby carriage!" he shouts. He bursts out into fits if laughter. I feel my temper working its way and making my blood boil. I bend down, pick up a stone and, testing my throwing, toss the stone in the air. I glance behind me to see it land on Tsuki's head.

"OUCH!" he cries rubbing his head. Kaguya stands on her tiptoes to rub the bump on his head. I smirk and turn my attention back to Riko. She doesn't seem to have noticed what I've done. That is, until she stands up on her toes and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Nice shot!" she compliments and I smile mischievously. Together, we walk around the Plain, happily talking to one another.

**Amaterasu's POV **

It's been hours since we arrived back home. Night has fallen, the moon is glowing gorgeously, and the stars twinkle against the dark sky. My father has gone inside the Palace for the night, apparently he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep because he was always worried about us. I hope he sleeps well tonight. Tsukiyomi and Kaguya sit below a tree some feet away, watching the remaining clouds roll by. Tsuki is banging on a small drum he's had since he was a child, and Kaguya is listening to its steady beat.

I'm happy for those two. I know I cannot predicted the future, but just by looking at them, I see marriage and kids and their future. Susano and Princess Riko are sitting right above Tsuki and Kaguya on a strong tree branch. Riko is leaning on Susano he shows her the different constellations in the sky. Riko is smiling brighter than the sun. She really loves Susano and I think she loves her just as much.

I see marriage and kids in their future as well. I'm glad my brothers have such amazing girls in their lives. But, what about me? I know I have Waka, but. . .does he still love me like Susano said? Or has he gotten over me and moved on? I want to know, it's killing me! Waka sits awfully close to me, I feel the sudden urge to lean on him, but I do my best to resist it. Waka looks over at me.

"Amaterasu?"

"Hai?"

"Do you remember everything?"

"I-I'm not sure"

"Do you remember where we are?"

"Hai! The Celestial Plain, of course"

"Do you remember your brothers and your family?"

"Hai, I remember them"

"Do you remember me?"

". . ."

"Amaterasu?" I barely hear his voice anymore. I feel like crying, Of course, I know who Waka is, it's just. . .if I loved him or not, I don't remember. Believe me, he's wonderful and I really want to remember him. It's not as easy thing to do, though. I'm sure Waka is still looking at me, but when I look up, he has his back to me. "It is alright, ma chérie. I just want you to be happy, even if you don't remember me" he says without even glancing at me.

He's lying, I know it in my heart that he is lying. Then, a sudden question comes to my mind. "Waka, what's does 'ma chérie' mean? You never told me" I say, trying to get his attention. He looks at me with a small smile. "It means 'my dear' or 'my beloved'. I've called you that for a long time and I will always call you that. Je t'aime, Amaterasu"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means 'I love you' in French" he explains before looking away again. Now I know he is hurt. He wants me to remember how much I love him. I want that too! I want it so badly! Huh? What's this?

**Flashback: Amaterasu's POV **

_I feel incredibly weak. I have no strength to get up or move a muscle. I look around with my eyes. Susano, Tsukiyomi and. . .Waka are gathered around me. Waka is holding me while he cries. My brothers are crying too. It takes me a single moment to realize why there are so many tears. I am dying for my wounds. I suddenly ask my brothers and Waka do some things for me. They get to work right away. _

_Tsukiyomi sings 'Sakura, Sakura', Susano reads lines from his book, and Waka plays the same melody from the Moon Cave. I feel my eyes start to close. I smile, it's time. I let out a few more breaths before I take my final one, and collapse into a sleep I won't wake from. The last thing I hear are a bunch of heavy, heartbreaking sobs. _

**End Flashback **

That's it! That was my last memory! My untimely death with Waka and brothers comforting me into my eternal sleep. Now, I remember everything. Including my eternal love for Waka. I look at him, he still has his back to me, so I say it.

"Waka?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

"Wh-what?"

"I love you, Waka! I love you so much!"

"You remember everything now?"

"Hai!"

**Waka's POV **

I am amazed. Amaterasu remembers everything, including me! She moves closer to me and hugs me. I return it by holding her to me. She snuggles into me and sighs. She is content, so am I.

"Amaterasu, never leave us again"

"I won't! I'll always be by your side!" That's what I wanted to hear from her. I lean my head down and kiss her on the lips. I've missed kissing her! I am not surprised when she kisses back. After awhile, we pull away and I rest my head on hers. She falls asleep quickly, and I myself start to dose off.

This is how everything should be. And I hope it stays this way forever. Whenever the world is in trouble, we shall be there. We shall also be there for each other! For the future of Heaven, the earth, the seas, and all of space and time. . .well will be of service!

Adieu, ma chérie!

Listen to Never Say Never by Justin Bieber ft. J Smith  
><em><br>See I never thought I could walk through fire.  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>until I reached the point of no return.<br>_

_And there' just no turning back, when heart's under attack.  
>Gonna give everything I have, it's my destiny!<br>I will never say never!  
>I will fight till forever!<br>Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground! _

_Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up , up!<br>And never say never! _

_(Never say never!)  
>(Never say never!)<br>(Never say never!)  
>(Never say it, never, never say it!) <em>

_I never thought that I could feel this power.  
>I never thought that I could feel this free.<br>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.<em>

_And there's just no turning back, when your heart's under attack!  
>Gonna give everything I have, cause this is my destiny!<br>I will never say never!  
>I will fight till forever!<br>Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground! _

_Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up!<br>And never say never!  
><em>

_Here we go!  
>Guess who?<br>J Smith and JB!  
>I gotcha lil bro.<br>I can handle!  
><em>

_Hold up! I-I can handle him!  
>Now he's bigger than me,<br>and taller than me.  
>And he's older than me,<br>and stronger than me!  
>And his arm's a little bit longer than me. <em>

_But he ain't on a JB song with me!  
>I be trying to chill, they be trying to side with the thrill.<br>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.  
>Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.<br>Like Cobe and the 4th, ice water and blood. _

_I try to be teh best and yes,  
>we're the flyest.<br>Like David and Goliath,  
>I conquered the giant. <em>

_So now I got the world in my hand,  
>I was born from two stars,<br>so the moon's where I land!_

_I will never say never!  
>I will fight till forever!<br>Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up.<br>And never say never! _

_I will never say never!  
>I will fight till forever!<br>Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. _

_Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up.<br>And never say never! _

_Never say never!  
>(never say it)<br>Never say never!  
>(never say it)<br>Never say never!  
>(never say it) <em>

_And never say never! _

_Never say never!  
>(never say it)<br>Never say never!  
>(never say it)<br>Never say never!  
>(never say it) <em>

_And never say never! _

-Never Say Never by Justin Bieber ft. J Smith

**What a finale, don't ya think? Well ladies and gentlemen, that's part 2 for ya! Let's have a round of applause for all the characters! I'd like to thank everyone who read, mainly PinkDesi101. You rock! Well, part 3 should be coming soon! Keep an eye out for number 3, Okamiden: Rising Heroes! Till next time, this is DOY signing off! **


End file.
